


For the First Time

by JinIsMyLife



Category: BLACKPINK, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Jisoo and Jin are siblings, Nudity, Overprotective Brother, Partying, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinIsMyLife/pseuds/JinIsMyLife
Summary: Starting College is usally about the time of your life, a time when you figure out who you are, and who you want to be. It's about transitioning from teen to adult. A time when you might find your love, you might suffer, but mostly it's a time about friends, and loved ones.





	1. First Time I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't think of a good summary. I really do suck, seriously the story is not as bad as it sounds, and I hope you won't judge it by what you read as the summary. So anyways I normally ship Jisoo and Jin but then out of nowhere I had just had to write this story. Hope you like it.

One of the things Seokjin was most looking forward to about college was moving out of his parents’ house.  
He didn't have the best relationship with his parents, and that was in no way his fault. Seokjin's eomma and appa had never been able to be supportive of their oldest child's thoughts and feelings. They were conservative individuals like most of the South Koreans population of adults were.  
If there was one person he was going to miss though, that would have to be his three years younger than him dongsaeng.  
Jisoo, his little sister had never had any problems with the type of person Seokjin is, and that type of person is, well, he is gay. She had always been overprotective of her oppa, in just the same way Seokjin was overprotective of her.  
She is a sweet girl with an out of this world personality. Some would consider her to be a little bit of a fourth dimensional person. But nonetheless Jisoo always managed to make people feel comfortable and she managed to make them smile. Jisoo for sure was one of the biggest happiness in Seokjin's life. He was pretty sure that no one was ever going to be good enough for his little sister. But that was something that Seokjin wasn't going to worry about in the meantime, given that she was only in her first year of high school, and that was the last thing Seokjin wanted Jisoo worrying about. 

Besides Jisoo and his parents knowing he was gay, there were only two other people in his life that more than knew and at least accepted him for what he was, and those are his best friends Lee Jaehwan and Lee Junghwan.  
Seokjin isn't sure how he managed to find such amazing and accepting best friends. Maybe it was because they grew up knowing each other and they probably knew that there was always something different about him.  
Seokjin was someone who grew up loving pink, and he always found himself leaning more towards pretty things. That doesn't necessarily mean that you're gay just because you like pink, don't get him wrong. But it was mostly because he always ended up having silly innocent little crushes on the boys from his classes, and even though a lot of boys aren't into girls yet in elementary school, Seokjin more than most boys his age found a lot of the girl’s semi repulsive.  
Given that Seokjin was always a beautiful child, a lot of girls over the years ended up developing crushes on him. Seokjin always did feel bad turning them down, but over the years it was less and less girls that tried winning his heart. They probably somewhat caught on to the fact that he batted for the other team, though they wouldn't come out and say it.  
Of course when you're a gay person living in a town with a backwards mentally, you're bound to be bullied. Luckily having the great friends he got blessed with, that didn't turn out into such an issue, but it did make him afraid of being himself to the rest of the world. Which was why he wanted his parents to know, he wanted to be hugged and told there was nothing wrong with him.  
Life can really be unfair sometimes, and even though his parents weren't accepting, he still didn't let that get him down. As long as he had his sister’s and best friends approval, to hell with what the rest of the world expected of him.  
With those thoughts in his head Seokjin raised his head up high and walked confidently into his new life.  
Standing in front of the door into his new home Seokjin took a deep breath, and inserted the key into the door jamb. Seokjin slowly peeked into his new surroundings. The dorm room was what you would expect in any college. It had a small living room, small kitchen, tiny bathroom, and as Seokjin made his way further in, a small bedroom with two double beds, and one of those beds seemed to be occupied by a small individual, at least smaller than Seokjin’s 5’10 broad shouldered height.  
Once Seokjin noticed that person he decided that he wouldn't like to start off on the wrong foot by disturbing his new roommate, so he carefully and slowly tried backing out of the room.  
Of course, since life isn't always fair; he managed to bump into something and tumbling down he came, not to gracefully mind you, and managed to wake up the one person he was hoping to leave a good impression on.  
The said person gave him such an evil glare, and even though his eyes were the only thing he could see, given that the rest of his face was hidden; it scared the hell out of Seokjin.  
Seokjin probably had a “don't kill me,” kind of look on his face, that his new roommate decided to take pity on him and slowly got up from under his covers. After his roommate wiped his eyes; Seokjin got his first look at the person he would be sharing his life and room with for the foreseeable future.  
He was a pale guy with dark inky black hair, bags under his eyes, but in a lot of ways Seokjin found him adorable. Seokjin was pretty sure that if his new roommate found out that Seokjin found him cute he would crucify him, so he decided to keep that to himself.  
After eyeing each other for a few seconds; Seokjin decided to get up from the floor and stop embarrassing himself. Seokjin slowly cleared his throat.  
“I'm so sorry about waking you up. I was just trying to slowly leave but yeah this ended up happening. I'm Kim Seokjin by the way. Nice to meet you. I hope we can manage to get along,” Seokjin managed to ramble on. He could already feel himself turning pink from his ears.  
After a couple of seconds of silence his new roommate got up from the bed and gave Seokjin’s hand a shake.  
“ Hi Kim Seokjin, my name is Min Yoongi, and as long as you don't wake me up again; we’ll manage to get along just fine,” his new roommate spoke in a slightly husky lazy drawl that you found didn't go with his adorable features. 

After that encounter Seokjin still finds it surprising how Min Yoongi managed to be a really great friend.  
They were both quiet people by nature which resulted in their personalities not clashing. It probably helped that the first year of college was pretty hectic, which didn't leave Seokjin much room for anything else but studying, eating, and sleeping. 

 

Min Yoongi wasn’t really a people person. There was only so much bull shit he could deal with day and night. Min Yoongi was probably one of the few people in life that managed to find his passion early on . Those were producing music and basketball, so it came as so no surprise that he managed to get accepted into one of the best performing arts school in Seoul Korea, Korea National University of Arts.  
It meant that he would have to leave his small hometown Daegu, and his older brother and parents, but having the chance to pursue his passion in life made it all better.  
Yoongi was lucky enough not to be so alone on this journey, given the fact that his best friend Kihyun, who got blessed with an amazing voice would be following him.  
Yoongi was slightly nervous about one thing though, and that was having to share a room with a complete stranger. Like was mentioned earlier, Yoongi was not a people person, and if by some misfortune his future roommate was an asshole, there would be some problems. 

After the long drive from Daegu to Seoul, Yoongi was happy to finally be laying down in his comfortable bed. Yoongi decided not to bring too much with him, only his favorite warm blanket, a couple pairs of clothes, his laptop that he was never without, and his headphones. The rest he felt that he could acquire with time, so with final ado he finally was able to lay down and let his mind go into oblivion.  
It didn’t feel like Yoongi had been sleeping too long when he heard a thump, like someone had bumped into something that snapped him out of his dreams.  
If there was one thing that Yoongi hated more than people, it was some idiot waking him up in the middle of his precious sleep. Yoongi had odd hours that’s for sure. He liked sleeping in as much as possible given that he would find himself inspired in the middle of the night. That’s when the best lyrics would crawl into his mind. It was another reason that most of his classes were aimed towards the afternoon.  
Yoongi really was going to go off on whoever it was that woke him up, but when he saw the guy all but wanting to die of embarrassment; Yoongi didn’t have in him to go off on this guy.  
After introducing himself to his new roommate, the last thing Yoongi expected was to actually get along with the guy.  
It didn’t take long for him to realize what type of person Kim Seokjin was. Even though he looked slightly younger then Yoongi in appearance, well not so much appearance wise, but personality wise; he was still a Hyung, so Yoongi had to show his respect. That was one of the things you learn early on in life being born here in Korea. It’s not like the guy made it hard for him.  
Even though Yoongi had said he didn’t like being woken up; he nonetheless appreciated his roommate waking him up on those days he had classes in the morning. We couldn’t always have what we wanted in life, and every dream has a sacrifice it seems. So not only did he do him that favor, but he also made him breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That was something Yoongi wasn’t expecting would be part of his college experience.  
The fact that they both enjoyed their quiet time made it seem like Yoongi found the perfect roommate. Yoongi was so happy with his life, even though on the outside it might seem like he wasn’t, but of course he had to fuck it up. 

On those days Yoongi, and Seokjin ate together they were able to share things about themselves. It turns out Seokjin had a younger sister, whom he was very protective of. They had a really good sibling relationship, which made up for the lack of affection he received from his parents. Yoongi had never found himself in a situation like that, given the fact that his parents and older brother adored him in the same way he did.  
Yoongi had already suspected his roommate was gay, but Yoongi didn’t give a fuck. The guy was an amazing dorky person, so why Seokjin should be judged for the type of people he loves? Was something Yoongi never understood about the human logic; Yoongi always suspected it was either one of the two guys whom Seokjin brought around to their dorm room at times, or with whom they hung out with when they had the time for something else besides just studying, and sleeping. It wasn’t any of Yoongi’s business though, so he never asked. If Seokjin hyung wanted him to know he would’ve told him something.  
Life was going great, the months, the years; time moves so fast. It was now their third year of college, and the year when everything changed for Yoongi.  
The day was going good for him, nothing different. Yoongi had just gone to the café around the corner, since Seokjin always made breakfast for him, he felt like treating him this time. He opened the door to their dorm room, and took off his shoes when he noticed a pair of small girl flats on the floor. He was just about to ask who they belonged to when he heard of pair of light steps coming his way.  
His eyes slowly made their way up a pair of milky white legs, with nice hips, to the most beautiful small face Yoongi had ever seen. When that face gifted him with a beautiful bright smile, Yoongi felt blinded.  
“Hi, I’m Kim Jisoo, you must be Min Yoongi ah, my Oppa has told me so much about you,” the beautiful girl said with such a cute voice. It sounded like music to Yoongi’s ears, even though he usually hated cute things. It took him awhile to realize what she said.  
“Oh Yoongi, I see that you met my Dongsaeng,” Seokjin’s voice snapped Yoongi out of his fantasies.  
“Wait, what? This is your sister?” Yoongi said, in a voice filled with slight horror. 

_____________________________________________________________________________


	2. These Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find out how Jisoo feels about her life, and about her first impression of Min Yoongi

High school always seemed like it would be the scariest experience of your life, but it was nothing compared to the feeling Jisoo was feeling starting college. In high school, in a way you were allowed to make mistakes, and it didn't seem like it would be the end of the world, but in college you were transitioning into what would become the shape of your adult life. It was a very daunting thought.

High school wasn't all stars and rainbows though, especially when your high school scores are what determined which college you would be allowed into. The one you wanted, or the one that would feel like it was ruining your life. 

Life at home since her Oppa Jin left to college became slightly unbearable. Jisoo’s parents seemed to be pretending they only had one kid, and since one didn't turn out the way they expected; it was on Jisoo to meet their expectations. 

They seemed to be hanging up all their goals and dreams on Jisoo, to the point that Jisoo was feeling suffocated. It felt like too much weight had been put on her shoulders. There were days when she didn't even want to go to school and just give up. Jisoo’s last year of high school was harder then anything Jisoo thought it would be. She did at least 16-17 hours of studying every week.

Of course Jisoo didn't want to bother her oppa with her petty problems so she kept them to herself. 

She missed him so much nonetheless, since Seokjin left to college Jisoo had only seen him once. It had been during the holidays two years ago.  
It didn’t make good memories sadly. Jisoo's parents treated her sweet older brother horrible. Jisoo knew that the only reason he even went home was because he missed her just as much as she missed him, and even though it hurt her, Jisoo didn't want to see her brother suffering. 

She had to do something painful, and that was asking Seokjin oppa no to subject himself to something like this again. 

“ I'm going to miss you so much oppa, but I like it even less seeing you so sad, so even though it sounds hard you don't have to come here for the holidays,” Jisoo told Seokjin while trying to speak through the knot in her throat, from trying so hard to suppress the tears.

“I'm going to miss you so much Jichu,” Seokjin told her while giving her a big hug. 

“Me too, but even though omma and appa might not like it, I'll be seeing you two years from now at Korea National University,” Jisoo said trying really hard to smile and not worry Seokjin more. 

“Alrighty then, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I might not be close by, but I'll always be here to lend you an ear or two,” Seokjin said with a bright smile that managed to loosen the tears that Jisoo tried so hard to hold in.

That was the last time she saw him, but she did manage to Skype with him and tried talking to him at least three times a week. It seemed her brother was happy with his roommate, and having been gifted with the presence of his two childhood best friends. 

Jaehwan and Junghwan seemed to not like being apart from her brother in the same way that Jisoo didn't like to be apart from her best friends. 

Jisoo was a bright girl with a weird, and funny personality, that helped her be a people person. Even though she was constantly surrounded by people, there are only three individuals she considers her best friends. Those were Im Nayeon, a beautiful girl with a similar personality to Jisoo, and cute bunny teeth. Song Yunhyeong, a handsome kid that she's has known since childhood, and Kim Taehyung, another handsome boy who Jisoo seems to get along with the best, given the fact that they are both weirdos. Although all four of them together seemed to always have a good time.

Jisoo was happy that her three band of misfits would be joining her in her new life at College. Jisoo was even more happy to be rooming with Nayeon. Jisoo and Nayeon got lucky being able to share a dorm room together, so nothing could bring her down, even if her parents weren't to happy with her joining her brother in the same school. 

It seemed to be a constant battle between her parents and herself. They seemed to be under the impression that Jin would be a bad influence on her, even though all her brother ever did was study. 

 

“I just don't understand why you want to go to that school Jisoo, with those scores you can go to any of the top schools in Seoul,” her omma sighed, putting down her chopsticks and rubbing her head like if she's tired of this conversation.  
“Omma, Appa, Korea National University is one of the top schools in art,” Jisoo mumbled, equally annoyed with this conversation. After all she would already be leaving tomorrow, so this argument seemed really pointless.

“ I just don't understand why you want to major in fine arts when you can be a surgeon, or any form of Doctor with the scores you have in your exams,” her dad told her.  
“Because this is my life, so I want to live it my way,” Jisoo said, trying to keep her calm. 

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence and being given disappointed looks every couple of seconds, Jisoo lost her appetite.  
“ Excuse me omma and appa, but I need to finish packing the rest of my things,” Jisoo said, slowly getting up from the table.  
“You haven't even finished eating,” her mom said. “I'm not hungry anymore,” Jisoo said, walking towards her room.

It took Jisoo a couple of seconds to be able to calm down somewhat. She really did need to finish packing. Tomorrow she would be getting on bus to Seoul, and her new life would be starting. 

Seokjin did offer to pick her up, as well as her mom offered to drop her off, but the thought of her brother being subjected to their parents, or the thought of Jisoo being subjected to them didn't sit well with her. 

Just as Jisoo was putting in the last of her things, her phone rang, and it seemed it was incoming call from her dear brother.  
“Annyeong Oppa, what's up?” Jisoo asked, while sealing her suitcase.  
“Just wanted to know at what time you'll be getting here tomorrow?” Seokjin asked, with the phone on his shoulder while mixing some ingredients, since he was preparing dinner for Yoongi and himself.  
“I'll probably be getting there around 8, I know it's kind of early, but the sooner I get out of here, the better,” Jisoo said, half seriously, half jokingly.  
“Are omma and appa still giving you a hard time?” Jin asks with a worried voice.  
“Ani, no more then usual, don't worry about it oppa, can't wait to see you tomorrow in person!” Jisoo excitedly exclaims. 

“Yeah me too Jichu, it feels like ages, so take care sweetie, and if you find yourself in any problem don't hesitate to call me, even if it's three or four in the morning,” Seokjin says with so much affection. 

“Ne Oppa I will, anyways, can't wait for tomorrow, and to finally meet the famous Min Yoongi ah you’re always talking about,” Jisoo says giggling.  
“Ha, don't let your first impression of him fool you; he's a really nice kid,” Seokjin said with somewhat brotherly affection of the younger guy. 

“Oppa, are you replacing me already?” Jisoo asks with a voice filled with aegyo.  
“Haha, ani Jichu, you my sweet baby dongsaeng are non replaceable,” Jin said with equal aegyo in his voice, which caused Yoongi who was coming to get a water bottle from the fridge want to barf.

Yoongi suspected his Hyung was probably speaking to his dongsaeng. First since he did say my baby dongsaeng, and second, his Hyung only ever spoke with her in gross baby talk.

“Okay annyeong,” Jin Hyung said hanging up. His Hyung seemed to be in a really good mood that he didn’t even notice that Yoongi was standing behind him. Which is why Jin almost had a heart attack when he turned around and almost crashed into the smaller boy. 

“ Yah, Yoongi! Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Jin squeaked, pressing a hand to his raising heart.  
“Mianhae Hyung,” Yoongi said, not sounding the least bit sorry. 

“Is dinner almost ready Hyung?” Yoongi asks. “I'm starving,” the black haired smaller guy says, while flashing his adorable gummy smile. That smile makes it really hard for Seokjin to ever stay mad at him, since rarely does Yoongi use it. It's a weapon of mass destruction though, and when he chooses to use it, it feels like a bullet to the heart. 

Whomever the person that Yoongi falls for will have a really hard time turning him down. 

 

Jisoo had such a hard time falling asleep last night, in part due to nerves, but mostly it was too much excitement. She was excited to be seeing her brother after not seeing him for such a long time, she was also slightly scared of living in a new place, and most of all she was worried about meeting new people. 

Jisoo found herself feeling nostalgic as well; her parents did give her a big hug and told her how much they loved her. It does bother her sometimes how much preference they display between their two children. 

After all, parents are supposed to always be there for you, at least that's what Jisoo has always been led to believe. At the end of the day they were her parents though, so she would still miss them. 

Jisoo was slightly nodding off when the sound of her chirping phone snapped her out of it. It seemed to be a text message from Nayeon. 

Nayeon- Jichu are you almost there?  
Jisoo- Ne, google maps says I'll be there in 20 mins. What time are you coming?  
Nayeon- my parents are dropping me and Taehyung later on, you're going to be at your oppa’s for a sec right?  
Jisoo- Ne, I'll wait for you at his dorm rooms, let me know when you're on you're way.  
Nayeon- Arraseo

Smiling Jisoo puts down her phone. Nayeon and her had planned to come together, but at the last minute Nayeon’s parents convinced her to let them drop her off, along the way Taehyung smuggled a ride out of it. Yunhyeong wasn't coming till some time in the night though. 

Taehyung and Yunhyeong didn't get as lucky as Jisoo and Nayeon. It turns out they wouldn't be roommates. They weren't too sad about it though, since both were good at interacting with any type of person or animal.

After nodding off for a couple of seconds her phone alerts Jisoo that her destination is on the right. 

When she catches a look at the university she feels her jaw dropping. These amazing buildings is where her future will be shaped. A kind of scary thought, but nonetheless she will not let herself be intimidated; it's not in her personality. 

After walking around campus for sometime and lugging her heavy luggage, Jisoo finally makes her way towards her brothers dorm room. It took her awhile to find it, and she might've gotten lost more then a handful of times, but she finally found the place, and an elevator, there was no way she would've been able to carry her suitcase to the fifth floor.  
Two deep breaths later Jisoo finally knocks on the door. Not too loudly though, since her oppa did mention his roommate is a sensitive sleeper.

After hearing the door being unlocked, there standing in front of her is her dorky older brother all decked out in pink pastel pj’s and slippers, while rubbing his eyes and still yawning. Jisoo doesn't wait for him to say hi before she attacks him in a big ol’ hug, and lunges herself at him.

“Oppa!” Jisoo squeals, while also chocking  
the life out of Seokjin with her strong grip on his neck.  
“Yah, Jichu, can't breathe,” Seokjin says laughing while also returning the hug. 

After hugging for a couple of seconds they finally separate, and take a good long look at each other. Pretty soon Seokjin finds himself frowning.  
“What?” Jisoo asks slightly confused.  
“Those shorts are way too short,” Seokjin says, staring accusingly at said shorts. Jisoo just rolls her eyes at her overprotective oppa. 

“Oppa,” Jisoo says exasperated. “Just help me with this suitcase, do you know how hard it was having to push this thing around campus?” Jisoo mutters, dragging her black and pink suitcase. Seokjin’s eye balls almost fall to the floor.

“The f, how much did you bring with you?” Seokjin asks while dragging in the suitcase. 

“Not much, our parents said they would ship out the rest of my things later,” Jisoo says, while taking off her flats. Her brother right away gets her another pair of pink slippers, that fit huge on Jisoo small feet.  
“So,” they both say after a couple of seconds, breaking out into laughter. 

After settling down Jin gives Jisoo a small tour of his dorm room. “So this is where Yoongi and I sleep,” Jin says when they finally make it to last room of the mini tour. 

“Surprisingly, said none morning person is not here,” Seokjin says, in a tone of wonder. “I take it this is the earliest he's ever woken up?” Jisoo says, finding herself more and more curious of said roommate. 

Her brother has always spoken of him with so much affection. She would think he had a crush on Min Yoongi, if she didn't know for a fact that her brother has always been in love with one of his best friends, Jaehwan. 

Just as he's about to answer the question, the sound of the door being open catches them both by surprise. Jisoo feels some kind of unexplainable pull in that direction that she doesn't even wait for Seokjin to leave first. 

She slowly makes her way to the small living room, and their caught off guard is a pale, dark haired guy, all in black and slightly taller than her. Jisoo just finds herself entranced, and for some reason she can't explain she finds him so adorable, well it's not hard to explain, because he is.

After a couple of seconds of silence it seems like it's up to Jisoo to take the initiative, since Min Yoongi seems to still be out of it for some reason.

“Hi, I'm Kim Jisoo, you must be Min Yoongi ah, my oppa has told me so much about you,” Jisoo said, using her flirty voice, which is weird, since she didn't even know she had one. 

Just when she was about to say something else, since Yoongi ah was showing no signs of life, her oppa broke the spell that they seemed to have been caught up in. 

“Oh Yoongi, I see that you met my dongsaeng,” Seokjin said with a cheerful tone of voice. It seems to finally snap the pale adorable boy out of it. And for some reason his face fills with horror. 

“Wait, what? This is your sister?” Yoongi asks with a lazy, sexy drawl filled with wonder, but mostly terror. The way he talks is kind of sexy to Jisoo, Jisoo can't help but notice. It doesn't stop Jisoo and Seokjin from being confused by Yoongi’s odd behavior though. 

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Yoongi can feel himself turning slightly pink. He has no idea why he's reacting the way he is. It's not the first time he has seen a pretty girl, and of course it's more then obvious that they are related.

He doesn't have to be into guys to realize that his hyung is attractive, and even though at first glance you might not realize it, Jin Hyung and his dongsaeng have similar features. 

They both have somewhat similar face structures, similar lips as well, with his Hyung’s being a little more plump, not that Yoongi pays attention to them mind you. 

Overall, appearance wise, it just shouts that they are related. Jisoo was more beautiful though, at least to Yoongi’s way of mind. That was something Yoongi would never voice out loud though, since he knew how protective Jin Hyung was of his sister.

“Oh Yoongi ah, I see you woke up early to buy me breakfast,” Seokjin decides to finally break the uncomfortable tension currently suffocating the room. Seokjin knows Yoongi isn't to good with strangers, maybe that's why his expression looks constipated.

“Yeah, just felt like buying breakfast for once, given all that you've done for me,” Yoongi mumbles quietly, causing Jisoo a weird impulse to want to hug the guy. Min Yoongi was just such an adorable person, even though currently in this moment he was scowling. 

“So you're Kim Jisoo?” Yoongi says, finally addressing the girl with the huge smile on her face. It the first time he looks directly into those huge dark brown eyes.

“Ne, like I said, I have heard so much about you,” Jisoo responds, not minding in the least that he asked her that with a slight growl. Meanwhile for the first time Yoongi notices she has a cute lisp. 

“Same, so anyways I only bought two coffees, since I wasn't expecting company, Jin Hyung never mentioned that you were coming,” Yoongi says, for the first time actually wanting to make conversation. They all make there way to the tiny kitchen. Since there are only two seats, Yoongi opts to stand up, but Seokjin beats him to it by offering his seat first. 

“Gwenchana, I don't mind sharing with oppa,” Jisoo responds, not losing her smile in the least. Yoongi really wishes she would stop doing that; she seems to not notice the affect it has on the black haired guy. 

“Anyways I won't be here for long; I just wanted to visit oppa for a bit before my roommate gets here, kamsahamnida,” Jisoo says, while taking a little nibble from the pastry Yoongi wordlessly handed to her. Yoongi can't help but stare at her cute rosy lips.

He seriously needs to stop staring at her, but for some reason Yoongi just can't help himself. It's been sometime since he has been any relationship, and college life is just way to time consuming to leave you room for anything else. At least the first two years have been. Yoongi has heard that the third year gets a little easier, at least that's what he's hoping for. It has even been sometime since Yoongi has had the chance to go to a club and give a rap performance. Aside from producing and basketball, that's another passion of his, so maybe that’s what Yoongi needs and also to get laid. 

Yoongi should not be thinking about getting laid while in the presence of his hyung and younger sister. 

“So you already know who your roommate is?” Jin the oblivious hyung asks, with his mouth slightly full of one of the pastries Yoongi bought him. Yoongi knows how much his hyung like his sweets, well just food in general.  
“Oppa, don't talk with your mouth full,” Jisoo says, with a reprimanding tone of voice, that can't be taken seriously since she's smiling while saying it.

“Mianhae,” Seokjin says with a pout on his face. “Aish,” Jisoo shakes her head with an exasperated look on her face. “Ne, Nayeon and I got lucky to be sharing the same room, Nayeon is one of my best friends,” Jisoo says to Yoongi, since it seems his hyung already knows who she is. 

“That’s pretty cool, how did you manage to do that?” Yoongi asks, trying to eat delicately since he doesn't want give a bad impression for some reason.  
“Just lucky I guess,” Jisoo answers, taking a small sip of the coffee that she's sharing with her brother. 

After a couple of minutes of silence and just savoring the sweet taste of coffee with sugary goodness, Yoongi decides that it's time for him to go back to bed. Yoongi is going to take advantage that classes won't be starting till tomorrow, and he will be sleeping the day away. Yoongi also wants to give Seokjin hyung and Jisoo the chance to catch up and spend the rest of the day together. Yoongi decides to get up from the table, picking up the empty coffee cups and wrappers, he's about to go to his room, giving Jisoo one last look before he's interrupted by Jisoo. 

“Yoongi Oppa, where are you going?” That question makes Yoongi blush all the way to the tip of his ears. It's the first time someone has called him that, and Yoongi is not going to lie; he really likes it. He can tell he's not the only one who is embarrassed though, Jisoo is blushing an adorable shade of pink. 

Jisoo has no idea why she blurted that out; it's not like she has known him that long to be calling him Oppa, it sort of just slipped out before she could think about what she was going to say. It's a problem Jisoo has always had, she seems to have no filter. She can tell from the corner of her eye that her brother is starting to give her a weird look. 

It's the first time that Seokjin has seen his sister act in a more flirty and reserved way, and he can't help but notice that not only is Jisoo acting different, but for some reason so is Yoongi.

Seokjin has never given any thought to what kind of guy Jisoo would end up with, but honestly the last person he sees Jisoo with is Yoongi. Not that he has any problem with the smaller pale guy, but his sister and Yoongi are complete polar opposites.

His sister has always liked interacting with people, and given her looks and personality; she has never lacked for either. Yoongi on the other hand chooses to tolerate people. It doesn't mean he's happy about it. Which is why there's no way they would fall for each other, right? That question makes Seokjin shudder that he decides to put it in the back of his mind. 

Jisoo has no idea why she was feeling this way in the presence of Min Yoongi. In her 20 years of life; Jisoo has never been in love. There was a time when she thought she had a tiny insignificant crush on Taehyung, but after awhile she realized she was letting herself be influenced by why those around her always said to her. 

They said how Taehyung and Yunhyeong are so handsome, and they find it hard to believe that Nayeon and Jisoo are just friends with them. How they would make a great couple, given the fact that they are all visuals, whatever that meant, so for a second Jisoo did think about it, but then she remembered all the embarrassing things she has been a witness to and vice-versa. How could she ever fall for someone who knows all her secrets? The thought of it makes her break out into goosebumps, so no, Jisoo has never been in love. So this feeling in the pit of her belly is making her feel weird and kind of uncomfortable. 

After another couple of seconds of awkward silence, in which Jisoo and Yoongi try to clear their thoughts, Seokjin decides he's tired of this atmosphere. “Yoongi, are you going back to sleep?” That seems to be opening they needed to clear the stuffy air. 

“Yeah hyung. Tomorrow we go back to classes, so I wanted to take advantage of some quiet time,” Yoongi answers sheepishly.

“Aish, this guy,” Jin says, while ruffling Yoongi’s hair. “I'm taking Jisoo and her friends out to eat later on, you should come Yoongi ah and invite Kihyun. I haven't seen him in awhile, so I would like to see that he's still alive,” Seokjin jokingly says.

At the thought of going out to eat Jisoo brightens up like a Christmas tree. “Oh oppa is jjang, saranghae,” Jisoo says cutely, hugging Jin. Yoongi tries to catch himself from smiling as well, but it's too late. 

On seeing that gummy smile, Jisoo feels like she's just seen the sun, in the form of a smiling cute Yoongi oppa. I guess it's kind of too late for Jisoo. 

In that moment though; they both don't realize it yet. 

 

Spending the rest of the morning with Seokjin and Yoongi Oppa has been great, but around 1:00 pm Jisoo gets a call from Nayeon letting her know that she's here. 

“Mianhae, Oppa, but Nayeon ah is here, so I'll see you later,” Jisoo says getting up from the small couch, currently Jin Oppa and Yoongi were playing Mario on the PlayStation. Her brother is a big time avid fan of Mario. 

“Arraseo,” Jin says not paying attention to Jisoo in the least. Right in that moment Jisoo and Yoongi’s eyes catch, and they can't help but show equal humor with Jin’s behavior. 

“Annyeong, Oppa,” Jisoo says, giving Jin one last hug, and she sort of just gives a weird half wave to Yoongi. 

Just as Jisoo is struggling with her suitcase while opening the door, Yoongi gets up from the couch and offers his help to Jisoo.

“Ani, Sunbaenim, gwenchana,”Jisoo says, catching Yoongi by surprise. This is the first time she has used informal language when talking to him. Yoongi doesn't like it for some reason, but he's not going to say that to her, since he would just sound like a weirdo. 

“Yah Jisoo it's not a bother,” Yoongi says tugging on the black and pink suitcase (of course Jin Hyung and Jisoo seem to like the same colors as well) it’s probably double the weight of Jisoo, are some of the thoughts that pop into Yoongi's head.

“Arraseo,” Jisoo says, finally relinquishing her hold on the suitcase, not even during that shuffle is Jin focused of his surroundings. 

“Aigoo,” Jisoo whispers to herself; she didn't want to bother Yoongi Oppa. He's already had to keep Jin and her company all throughout the morning, when she's pretty sure that that is the last thing he wanted to do on his last day of freedom.

Another thing; Jisoo has got to stop calling Yoongi, well oppa. Imagine what people would think if they heard her referring to Yoongi as something else other than sunbaenim. 

With suitcase in hand and a shy Jisoo following behind, they finally make there way into the elevator. Once they exit the dorms Yoongi signals Jisoo to lead the way, and there right outside the entrance are two people. A tall handsome guy with a boxy smile pointed in Jisoo’s direction, and a pale, cute girl with a bunny toothed smile, whom Yoongi is pretty sure is Nayeon. 

“Jichu,” Nayeon squeals, acting like she wasn't with Jisoo just yesterday morning. “Tae, Nayeon,” Jisoo says equally excited and playing along. After a couple of seconds of catching up, Jisoo deems it necessary to make the official introductions. 

“Nayeon, Tae, this is Min Yoongi sunbaenim. He's oppa’s roommate, sunbaenim these are two of my best friends Im Nayeon and Kim Taehyung,” Jisoo says. 

“Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim,” Nayeon and Taehyung greet at the same time, giving a small bow along the way. Yoongi just nods his head all cool and shit, and leaves with his swag. Jisoo finds herself smiling even after Yoongi is gone. 

“Earth to Jisoo,” Nayeon finally manages to get her best friends attention.  
“Oh, what were you saying?” Jisoo asks. She realizes that Nayeon is giving her a little knowing smirk, and a sort of “we’ll talk later,” kind of vibe. 

After walking for awhile once again around campus, they finally manage to find Taehyung’s dorm and drop him off there. Girls and boys aren't allowed to go into each other's dorm rooms, so they say goodbye to Tae at the entrance, and with a promise of coming back later so they can go out to eat; the girls make their way in the opposite direction. 

“So now that Tae is gone, we can finally talk about the way you and Yoongi sunbaenim were staring at each other,” Nayeon says, halting the other girl mid step. “What are you talking about?” Jisoo asks, pretty confused with the question.

“Hey, don't play stupid with me. I know you like the palm of my hand. I'm actually sad that you never told me you liked someone. I thought I was your best friend,” Nayeon says, opening her eyes all big and giving a pout like she's deeply hurt kind of expression. 

“What are you talking about Nayeon? I just met sunbaenim today,” Jisoo says all exasperated. Nayeon gives her a “are you serious,” kind of look.  
“You guys were acting way to cozy for having just met today,” Nayeon says cluelessly. Jisoo just shrugs her shoulders. It's not like Nayeon was asking it like a question, and even if she was, Jisoo doesn’t have an answer. 

They finally make it into their dorm room. It was a long process. Jin oppa and Yoongi have more of mini apartment then an actual dorm room it seems, since Jisoo and Nayeon’s dorm room is more of a bedroom with two double beds and a semi big closet, with a small bathroom. 

“At least we’ll have sort of space for our clothes,” Nayeon comments, looking at the bright side of things. Jisoo just sighs; she never thought she would miss wearing a uniform to school everyday, but with the thought of having to pick nice outfits five days out of the week for school, it sounds exhausting. 

While Nayeon starts by hanging her clothes, Jisoo begins by making her bed. She brought along her favorite black and pink blanket set. It only takes two minutes to get that ready, so with exhaustion dragging her down, she closes her eyes, and in two seconds she's gone.  
Sometime later Jisoo feels someone shaking her awake, with one eye opened, Nayeon’s face comes into focus. She seems to have a sheepish expression on her face. 

“Mianhae, I know you have a hard time sleeping at night when you take long naps,” Nayeon says apoplectic.  
“Gwenchana,” Jisoo says, while slowly getting up. “What time is it anyways?”  
“It is almost six. At what time did you say we were going out to eat?” Nayeon asks, while getting her makeup ready in front of the only small mirror in their dorm room.  
“Omo! I forgot to ask Jin Oppa,” Jisoo exclaims, smacking her head.  
“Aigoo Kim Jisoo, what has you so out of focus? It's so not like you,” Nayeon says in a teasing tone of voice, which by the way, Jisoo chooses to ignore. Instead she looks around for her phone so she can text her older brother. 

Jisoo- oppa, what time are we going out to eat?  
Jin- I was just about to text if you were ready ?  
Jisoo- yeah, almost. I just need maybe a half an hour.  
Jisoo- how about we meet you there?  
Jin- sounds good, see you in a bit weirdo.  
Jisoo – TT

The last message Jisoo gets is the address to the restaurant they will be meeting at. 

“Oppa sent me the address Nayeon. I told him we would meet him there, since I need to brush my teeth and at least put some BB cream on my face. Do you know if Yunhyeong got here already?” Jisoo asks while making her way into the bathroom. 

“Ne, he got here like 20 minutes ago. Do you want me to text Tae and Yun the address of the restaurant?” Nayeon asks, even though she already sent the message. Jisoo doesn't even answer the question, since she already knows it was more of a asking but don't need the answer an sort of thing. 

After changing into a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, her favorite pink blouse, and pink Nike shoes, Jisoo grabs her purse and they finally leave to the restaurant. A good thing to, since Jisoo didn't realize how hungry she was. The last thing she ate was that pastry Yoongi bought early on for her brother, and half of a coffee which was shared between the two siblings. 

Thanks to google maps they make it to the restaurant without getting lost in the city, which is pretty huge compared to her small town. 

Already waiting for the girls are Yunhyeong and Taehyung, accompanied by two other guys whom the girls don't know. 

“Took you girls long enough,” is the first thing Taehyung says. “Seriously we’re starving,” Yunhyeong finishes the sentence. “Always complaining,” Nayeon says, while rolling her eyes. 

“Anyways, want to introduce us to your friends?” Jisoo asks, elbowing the taller boy with the boxy smile. “Oh yeah I forgot, this is Park Jimin; he's my roommate,” Taehyung says, pointing to the smaller guy with the cute eye smile, chubby cheeks, and muscular body. “These two girls are Im Nayeon and Kim Jisoo,” Taehyung continues with the introductions. “And this is my roommate Kim Jiwon,” Yunhyeong comments. The other guy has an equally cute eye smile and handsome features. As soon as they all say hi and get the introductions out of the way, they finally make there way into the restaurant, where Jisoo finds her Oppa laughing with his signature window shield wiping laugh. He seems to also be surrounded by food and stuffing himself with so much happiness. 

“Jisoo, finally!” Seokjin exclaims for the first time noticing his younger sister. 

The dinner was amazing. It was filled with laughter and new friends. Jaehwan and Junghwan went as well. It had been some time since Jisoo had seen those two guys. It seemed her oppa was still pining after Jaehwan. That was probably one of the only downsides. It did get Jisoo happy to see Yoongi having such a good time for some reason though.

He also brought along his long time friend Kihyun, a guy who was equally as adorable as him, but who seemed to smile more. Overall it was a great way to spend a Sunday night. The rode ahead would be filled with a lot of stress after all. 

 

Yoongi was glad to have come along. He would've preferred to have slept in, but seeing a certain someone made it kind of hard to stay in bed. He managed to at least get three hours of sleep, so it's not like he was sleep deprived. Spending some time with Kihyun wasn't so bad either.

He did get slightly pissed off for some reason when he saw Jisoo coming in with three other guys. 

According to Jin Hyung, Jisoo is good at making friends, especially those of the opposite sex. He could see why though, Jisoo was not like all the other girls. Even from here he could tell she wasn't superficial. She was even dressed in comfortable clothing, and seemed to barely be wearing makeup. She was already so beautiful, and if she could get Yoongi to talk; she could speak with anyone . Other then that though; it was a pretty memorable day and afternoon.

 

When Yoongi and Jisoo finally got home that night they were both feeling giddy. 

One couldn't fall asleep because of nerves and excitement. She also couldn't seem to stop thinking about a cute grouchy guy. The other because a certain beautiful girl was inspiring some new lyrics that the young producer in the making was itching to write. 

 

They both have no idea when they finally managed to fall asleep, but both fell asleep with smiles on there faces while thinking of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly a filler, and I did say I would be posting it. Like previously mentioned, I have chapter three ready as well but I still need to edit it somewhat, or well I want to finish chapter four but I'm kind of stuck. It's not to bad though, I just don't know how to end it. Anyways this chapter has slight mistakes, but oh well. Hope you like it


	3. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is looking to have a good time, but things seem to escalate rather quickly

The snooze button on Jisoo’s cellphone was pressed at least five times. She managed to sleep sometime around 3 in the morning it seems, and her first class of the day would be starting in about 30 minutes according to the time on her phone.  
When Jisoo realized how late it was it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her head. She quickly got up, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.  
It seemed that Nayeon had already left as well, probably giving up on waking up Jisoo when she had already tried shaking her, slightly screaming in her ear and any other method Nayeon could think of with no results, so now Jisoo would have to go walking alone to her first class of the day.  
It should take about 15 minutes for Jisoo to get from the dorm room to her first class. It looks like Jisoo would only have the chance to wash her face and teeth; her hair was going to go up in a messy bun, so much for nice first impressions huh? Jisoo sadly asked herself.  
With a record of ten minutes, she managed to leave with shoes in hand and her backpack already filled with all the essentials needed for her first day, including her trigonometry book.  
If there was a subject that could bore Jisoo to tears; it would have to be anything related to math, but surprisingly, Jisoo was pretty good at the subject. It was also part of her generals, as well as English (knowing more then two languages is a must), language, social and natural sciences. The only class she was excited for would have to be painting. Jisoo was majoring in fine arts, and her minor would be English.  
There was a time Jisoo was really into playing the drums, but that dream got cut in the buds before she could even get fully into it. Her parents did not approve of that in the least, so it was actually thanks to them that Jisoo got into painting. It's not like she would ever tell them that though. They wouldn't like to hear that if it wasn't for them forcing her to do something quieter; she would've gone in a different direction in life.  
A slightly sweaty and out of breath Jisoo makes it just on time to her class. It seems like she wasn't the only one in a hurry this morning.  
At least three other guys make it in at the same time she does. Since Jisoo doesn't know anyone in this class, she decides to sit at the front seat, that way she won't get as distracted.  
There sitting next to Jisoo are two pretty girls, one who is much taller then Jisoo. She could be a model is the thought that pops into her head. The other one has a beautiful smile, with cute features. When they make eye contact with Jisoo they make a polite bow and introduce themselves.  
“Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Kim Sojung, and this is my chingu Yoo Yeonju,” the taller one says.  
“Annyeong, I'm Kim Jisoo. I hope we can get along,” Jisoo smiles her huge smile that makes the other two girls feel at ease.  
Pretty soon they are talking like they've known each other for years, and are joined in by another friend of the girls. Yoon Jeonghan is a pretty looking guy that makes Jisoo feel slightly like a potato, given that she came to class looking like she just crawled out of bed, which she actually did. Nonetheless having made new friends makes the hour and half crawl by faster.  
At least Jisoo won't have to be in this class tomorrow. She had to go with three days a week, since that's more than enough.  
After saying bye to her new friends and exchanging numbers, and promising to set up studying dates; Jisoo makes her way to the café nearby for some much needed caffeine to help boost her energy levels, that are currently in the negative zeroes.  
While waiting for her coffee to be ready, Jisoo sees the last person she was expecting to see, and not even looking half way decent.  
For someone that has never really cared about appearances; Jisoo is worrying about it too much lately it seems, so even though Yoongi is currently laying his head on the table and appears to be asleep, Jisoo can't help herself from at least going over to say hi. 

When she sits in front of him though, Jisoo doesn't have it in her to bother him, but she also doesn't want to appear like a weirdo just staring at him, although Yoongi does look so small and vulnerable.  
Jisoo can't help but admire his features, and ask herself how can your thoughts be so consumed by a person whom you just met? Isn't there supposed to be a timeline to how crushes are supposed to happen, since that what it seems to be happening to her, a crush. Just when Jisoo is debating if she should leave or not; a now staring Min Yoongi catches her by surprise.  
“Annyeong Sunbaenim,” Jisoo says. “Mianhae, I didn't mean to bother you,” Jisoo continues apologetic about waking him up from his nap. He seems to be really tired, with more bags under his eyes then yesterday.

Yoongi sort of glares at Jisoo. It seems she really did catch him at a bad time.  
“I really am sorry,” Jisoo says getting up from the table and bowing. Just when Yoongi is going to tell her that it's fine; Jisoo's name is called for her order. After that she leaves, giving one last wave and small smile leaving behind a now feeling guilty Yoongi.  
In Yoongi’s defense he is just so tired. He went to sleep after staying up almost all night writing a new song that he just had to write. It had been some time since he last been this inspired, and now the person who was the cause of the inspiration is probably thinking Yoongi is an asshole.  
When he first felt someone sitting in front of him, he expected that person to bother him, but they just quietly sat there. Yoongi was just going to ignore said weirdo, when the curiosity got to him, so he just had to raise his head.  
There sitting in front of him was the culprit of his lost sleep, so yes Yoongi was feeling a little grumpy. Did this girl have to always look so beautiful? Once again she was just wearing some skinny jeans, black t-shirt with her pink Nike’s and her small flawless face with no makeup.  
Right away after Yoongi sort of growled at Jisoo, he was going to apologize, even though Yoongi and apologizing don't go together, but it was to late.  
Once they called her name that her order was ready, she left with just a small smile and wave.

If Yoongi would've known that was the last impression Jisoo was going to have of him for some time, he would've tried harder to apologize. 

A couple of days later  
Jisoo already had an idea that college life would be hard, but at least it wasn't to the extent that high school was. Maybe since she spaced her classes just right, she didn't feel as overwhelmed.  
On the third day she had found herself in the library. According to her brother when she talked to him a couple of hours ago, this would be the place where she would be spending most of her time. Jisoo really wanted to cry in that moment, but she was made of sterner stuff, so luckily she managed to hold in the tears.  
Lucky or not, depending on how you look at it, Jisoo had her mind occupied with other things, so she didn't think about Min Yoongi that much. 

Only about ten percent of those thoughts were focused on the guy. Fine, more like 30 percent, but still, that was progress. She even managed not to ask Jin oppa about how his roommate was doing. To many new people were entering her life, so it's not like she did it by choice.  
Besides Sojung, Yeonju, Jeonghan, Jimin and Jiwon, with whom Jisoo shared one class with each, Jisoo has been on roll when it comes to making friends.  
She met Lee Taeyong, who was a really, really handsome guy who looked like he came straight out of a manga, and his best friend John Seo, or most known as Johnny, in science class. Johnny was another tall guy who came from the US. He was a pretty funny guy, who has been thinking about asking Jisoo out on a date, but it seemed like it was to soon.  
According to Taeyong, Johnny was moving too fast, so he might scare the poor girl, after all they had just met the girl a couple hours ago. Anyways, it's not like school was giving them too much time for anything else but studying, so for the moment Johnny could wait. 

 

“It’s only the first week of school Jisoo, and I'm already fed up with it,” a pouting Nayeon complained one Friday morning while getting ready for class.

“It's already Friday Nayeon, tomorrow we have some time to ourselves,” Jisoo commented, for once actually doing her hair. She decided to actually blow dry and straight it.  
“What do you mean time to ourselves? The professors left us so much work already. Can't they take it easy on us? It's only the first week,” Nayeon continues with her whining.  
Jisoo isn't bothered by what she's saying though, since she feels the same way. She hasn't even seen Jin oppa since Sunday or well someone else, who shall not be named.  
“How about we do something tomorrow?” Jisoo asks, wanting to distract her friend.  
“Something like what?” Nayeon asks, slightly perking up.  
“Hmm, that is a good question,” Jisoo thoughtfully says, her mind already working over time to figure something out, but she's coming out with a blank. She doesn't know Seoul all that well yet to come up with ideas.  
“I know, how about you ask Jin Oppa if he knows of anything fun we can do?” Nayeon happily asks. Having known Kim Seokjin for a long time, and feeling like he was the older brother she always wanted, Nayeon is very close with Jin as well.  
“I know don't if Oppa would like me doing anything crazy. You know how he is,” Jisoo sadly says.  
“Yeah you're right,” Nayeon slowly deflates once again, but immediately perks up when she thinks of something. She right away texts Taehyung and Yunhyeong, since all four of them have a group chat.  
Nayeon- tired of school, help, you losers know if there's anything we can do tomorrow for fun?????

When Jisoo hears her phone bing she knows what Nayeon is up to, so she chooses to ignore it. In their group of friends Taehyung and Nayeon are more of the planners, while Jisoo and Yunhyeong just go with the flow.  
Taehyung- there's a free girls night at the club around the corner.  
Yunhyeong- Jiwon has heard that it gets pretty lit.  
Taehyung- Jimin says the same thing.  
Taehyung- so how about it?  
Yunhyeong- you girls in?  
Nayeon- hells yeah I'm down.  
Jisoo- I'm not to sure if my brother would approve.  
A curious Jisoo had to know what they were talking about, since a really excited Nayeon usually means that Jisoo should be worried. Nayeon is kind of a crazy girl, whereas Jisoo is slightly more cautious. She's usually up for a good time as well, but not to excessively either, so someone has to be the responsible adult. 

Nayeon- awwww, Jichu, it's not like your brother has to know.  
Taehyung- come on, we haven't hung out as often, and Jimin says he wants you to come.  
Nayeon- Ooo, Mr. Sexy thighs wants some.  
Jisoo just rolls her eyes at Nayeon. She knows for a fact that Jimin is into someone else, someone from back at his hometown. He wouldn't say who that person was, and not being someone who is much into gossip; she didn't ask.  
Yunhyeong- Jiwon said the same  
Nayeon- Jiwon wants some too? Sheesh Jisoo, you have got to stop hogging all the guys, and like leave some for the rest of us. 

“Nayeon I have no idea why you have to text me things when I'm standing right behind you,” Jisoo says dryly to Nayeon.  
“Because this makes it so much more fun and it's not like you're not responding to me,” Nayeon says defensively.  
“Touché,” Jisoo mumbles slightly embarrassed. 

Yunhyeong- no you weirdo, he said that Jisoo is friends with a Sojung and Yeonju, so he wants Jisoo to invite them too.  
Jisoo- I'm kind of scared how he knows I'm friends with them  
Yunhyeong- he saw you talking to them.  
Jisoo – still kind of scary, tell him to stop being such a stalker haha jk  
Yunhyeong- you wish I was stalking you  
Yunhyeong- I didn't say that  
Taehyung- haha yeah we figured, anyways Jisoo you in or out ?  
Jisoo- ahhhh fine, see ya losers tomorrow.  
Taehyung- your whole personality is the loser  
Jisoo- oh Tae, you're so funny  
Jisoo- In case you didn't know, that was me being sarcastic. 

With that final message it seems there plans have been set, now all Jisoo has to do is invite Yeonju, Sojung and of course Jeonghan will probably want to come along.  
Maybe she should invite Taeyong and Johnny as well. Now Jisoo is excited, she's heard it being mentioned that college life can be fun too. And it seems that as long as there's good company, good times will be always be around. 

Min Yoongi was looking forward to tomorrow night. Kim Namjoon, a student and a friend who is a year younger then Yoongi, and Jung Hoseok invited him to come along with them to the club just around the corner from campus to perform.  
They were equally talented underground rappers like Yoongi, which was where they first met, even though they went to the same school. The school is pretty huge and since Yoongi is not really a people person, he had never run into them before.  
It had been a couple of weeks since he last spent time with them, and since the song he started writing a couple of nights ago with someone in mind, was finally ready; he was looking forward to performing it. It's probably his best song yet, if Yoongi did say so himself. 

“Hyung, are you doing anything tomorrow?” Yoongi asks a tired Jin Hyung on Friday night.  
“Not that I'm aware of, who knows if Jaehwan and Junghwan want to do something,” Jin says making his way to the kitchen. He was still kind of hungry even though he just ate an hour ago.  
Yoongi could never understand how Jin Hyung never seemed to put on weight no matter how much he ate. “Where did it all fit?” was something Yoongi constantly asked himself.  
“Well tomorrow I'm going to be performing at the Octagon Club if you're interested, and I don't mind if you invite the other hyungs,” Yoongi informs Jin. That peaks Jin’s excitement, since he's only been able to see Yoongi performing once and it was a pretty amazing sight. He had felt so proud in that moment that he couldn't stop talking to his best friends about it, causing them to be curious as well.  
“And well, you can invite other people if you want,” Yoongi hopes he didn't sound too desperate when making that comment.  
“Well other then Jaehwan, Junghwan and you; I'm not close with that many people,” Jin Hyung answers slightly confused since Yoongi already knows what an awkward person he is.  
“Well you can let that kid Taehyung, and Yunhyeong was it? You can let them know,” Yoongi casually answers, hoping that his Hyung doesn't force him to say that others persons name.  
“Yeah I'm on good terms with those kids, but they are more of Jisoo’s friends then mine, so it would be kind of weird if I invited them,” Jin really is clueless it seems, so I guess Yoongi is going to have to spell it loud and clear for this babo.  
“Well then you should invite the girls as well,” Yoongi decides that that is the best way to not give away his feelings.  
“Oh hell nah! I am not inviting my sweet dongsaeng to something like that. She is going to stay in her dorm room studying like a good girl,” Jin says that with slight terror.  
Just the thought of Jisoo in a place like that terrifies him. Even though Jin is not into girls he knows that his sister is really beautiful. Of course why wouldn't she be, if she takes after Jin’s handsomeness. “Just look at this face,” Jin thinks to himself on seeing his reflection in the glass cabinet in the kitchen.  
“Do you know how many perverts go to those clubs looking to get laid?” Jin continues his ranting. “I am not subjecting Jisoo, or Nayeon to something like that.”  
“Yeah you're right,” Yoongi quietly agrees. Just the thought of seeing guys trying to hit on Jisoo rubs Yoongi the wrong way for some reason. The only reason he wanted to see her is probably because of the guilt leftover from treating her so bad on Monday. It's nothing more or nothing less. “Yes you keep telling yourself that Min Yoongi,” Yoongi quietly whispers under his breath.  
“Did you say something?” Jin asks on making his way to the small living room with some plate filled with food.  
Yoongi just shakes his head no. It seems he won't be able to see Jisoo for some time and just the thought of that makes him feel slightly dejected. 

 

It really was a good day, a smiling Jisoo thinks on Saturday morning. Jisoo got the chance to sleep in after surviving on only four to five hours of sleep everyday, so good sleep equals happy Jisoo.  
She was feeling so happy, until Nayeon killed the mood by insisting that they had to go shopping for a new outfit for tonight.  
“I just don't understand why we need new outfits,” Jisoo whined to a pretty determined Im Nayeon.  
“Because even though we are naturally gorgeous girls, there is nothing wrong with buying sexy new outfits that will only enhance it,” Nayeon chirpily answers.  
“But why? Are you trying to get a new man?” Jisoo accusingly asks Nayeon.  
“Maybe?” Nayeon response is more in the form of a question.

It was probably four months ago that Nayeon broke up with her last boyfriend. She has only been in two relationships, but that is still two more then Jisoo. It wasn't for guys lack of asking her; Jisoo has just never been interested in any guy, until a pale black haired guy that is.  
Jisoo has got to really stop thinking about him. Compared to Min Yoongi’s cool swagger, Jisoo is kind of dorky, which means he would never be interested in someone like her. Jin oppa would probably find it weird too if Yoongi and her ever got together, which is never happening of course.  
“Earth to Jisoo, are we going or not then?” Nayeon snaps Jisoo out of her thoughts.  
“Fine,” Jisoo sighs. Nayeon is such a pushover, and spoiled. It's not like she doesn't know that she'll usually get her way.

“Stop pulling the blouse down too much, you're going to stretch it out,” an annoyed Nayeon reprimands a feeling exposed Jisoo.  
“Well it's your fault, you know I don't feel comfortable showing my love handles,” Jisoo once again whines.  
“What fucking love handles?” Nayeon snaps at Jisoo. I guess Nayeon feels like she's been pushed to far, since she seldom has these kinds of bursts, much less swears all that often.  
“Sheesh sorry,” Jisoo quietly says, feeling like sulking in a corner.  
“I'm sorry Jichu, but you look amazing. Do you honestly think I would let you go out there looking horrible?” Nayeon, now more calmly asks.  
“I guess you're right,” Jisoo quietly agrees. Jisoo’s outfit consists of a pink tight blouse, showing her belly, with a short white mini skirt, and some four inch uncomfortable pink heels. Nayeon is dressed sort of similarly, but with a blue blouse, and black skirt. Jisoo even curled her hair, and actually did her makeup, so other then her blouse; she feels beautiful.

“Okay Jisoo, you can stop admiring yourself, the boys are getting impatient,” Nayeon jokingly says, already over her anger it seems. She's also grabbing her purse and making her way to the door. Jisoo does the same, and slowly they make there way out of the dorm room together.  
Jisoo doesn't have as much practice walking with heels, so she carefully walks. The last thing she wants happening to her is her falling on her face and flashing the whole world her pink panties. 

It is kind of uncomfortable their trek from the dorm room to where there friends are waiting outside, since the couple of girls they run into stare at them weirdly. Nayeon just chooses to ignore them, saying they're just jealous, causing Jisoo to roll her eyes, and questioning herself if going to a club was really a good idea.

“Finally,” an annoyed Taehyung says once he sees the girls approaching, only to feel his mouth dropping once he gets a good look at them. Yunhyeong, Jiwon, and Jimin seem to be sharing similar expressions.  
“Wow, you girls look gorgeous,” jiwon says, breaking out into his cute eye smile, and flashing his bunny teeth.  
“I feel like we're going to have to be your bodyguards tonight,” Jimin comments jokingly. It takes Yunhyeong and Taehyung a little longer to snap out of it. They've always known their friends are extremely beautiful, but they never actually realized to what extent.  
“Let's get going then,” an excited Nayeon says. “Yes, Sojung, Yeonju, Jeonghan, Taeyong, and Johnny are waiting for us at the club already,” Jisoo says, finally breaking Taehyung and Yunhyeong out of there thoughts.  
The line to the club is pretty long, and since it's girls night; it seems to be filled with a lot of guys. Probably hoping to get lucky. A protective circle has been sort of formed around a clueless Jisoo and Nayeon, who don't realize how much attention they're attracting. They are just to excited it seems.

Ten minutes later they finally make into the packed club, Jisoo looking for her new friends right away. Given how tall Sojung is, they are pretty easy to spot. Yeonju and Sojung are wearing cute dresses, and looking gorgeous.  
“Hey Jisoo!” Sojung has to scream into Jisoo's ear to be heard. “You girls look hot,” Yeonju says. “Back at cha,” Jisoo replies.  
“So these are my best friends, Taehyung, Nayeon, and Yunhyeong,” Jisoo says pointing to her friends. “And these two are my newest friends Jimin and Jiwon,” Jisoo continues. “Annyeong, I'm Sojung, this is Yeonju, and Jeonghan,” Sojung does the introducing with her friends.  
Jiwon can't seem to stop staring at Yeonju, and Taehyung seems to be held captive by the beautiful tall girl Sojung. Likewise, Jeonghan is feeling the same way in regards to Nayeon, and vice versa. That leaves a Yunhyeong, Jimin, and Jisoo feeling weird with the vibe.  
“Anyways, have you guys seen Johnny and Taeyong?” Jisoo asks breaking the staring contest between “all three couples.”  
“Oh yeah, it looks like they're over there,” Yeonju, being one of the only who knows them points in the direction of the two guys who are by the bar.  
Jisoo decides to let her new friends get to know each other, and makes her way in the direction of the other two guys.  
Once Jisoo tabs them on the shoulder they both turn. Both breaking into smiles when they see Jisoo. Johnny really, really has a crush on this girl, looking extra beautiful tonight if that was even possible. 

An hour into the night, about to have her third drink, and already feeling slightly loose; Jisoo's attention gets captured by the DJ announcing some guys that will be performing.  
“Holy shit!” Jiwon excitedly exclaims once he hears that a Rap Monster, Jhope, and Suga are going to perform.  
“You know them?” Jimin slightly confused asks a really happy Jiwon.  
“Hell yeah, they are amazing rappers!” Jiwon answers, all but forgetting his flirting with Yeonju for the moment, who finds his behavior adorable.  
After standing there feeling slightly tense a spotlight appears shining on a handsome, charismatic guy, with a deep voice that gets the night going, soon followed by another handsome guy with a sunny smile, equally as talented. Jisoo is just getting into when the third guy makes his way on stage.  
Jisoo would know that guy anywhere. Min Yoongi seems like a completely different person in that moment. Jisoo just can't take her eyes off of him. Without even knowing, she makes her way closer to him, not even paying attention to her friends exclaiming how they know the guy.  
Min Yoongi must sense someone staring at him that his eyes get drawn in that direction. Standing there looking beyond breathtaking is Kim Jisoo. For a moment while staring into her eyes he feels himself faltering, almost forgetting what he's doing and where he's at. 

Luckily they finish the rest of the performance without any mistakes to huge applause, but Yoongi just can't stop staring at her. He has to be kind of pushed off from the small stage by an exasperated Kim Namjoon.  
“Yah, Hyung what’s wrong with you?” Namjoon asks kind of laughing about the situation. The pale smaller guy starts blushing once he remembers his surroundings.  
He's just about to answer the question when he feels someone hugging him too tightly.  
“Yoongi ah you were amazing,” a slightly tipsy Jin Hyung excitedly chirps, followed by his equally impressed best friends.  
“Okay Seokjin you can let go now,” a feeling kind of jealous Jaehwan pries off the clingy guy, who right away latches himself onto the other one, who more then happy lets his friend hug away. Junghwan just rolls his eyes at his two dense friends. It's when Junghwan is looking in another direction that he notices someone who looks like Jisoo and Nayeon.  
"Is that Jisoo and Nayeon?” Junghwan cluelessly asks, right away snapping Seokjin out of his happy place.  
“Where?” He worriedly asks, following in the direction where Junghwan is pointing. Once he sees his younger sister and dressed like that he definitely snaps out of it, making his way in her direction, followed by the rest of the guys. 

Jisoo is still feeling like she's floating on cloud nine. There is definitely so much she still doesn't know about Yoongi. Of course she has only spoken with the guy once, but everything she's learned about him, gets her more and more into him. 

Jisoo is pried out of her thoughts by Nayeon who starts shaking her.  
“What?” Jisoo asks annoyed. She was happy getting lost in her daydreams.  
“Omg Jisoo, Jin oppa is coming this way, and he doesn't look to happy!” Nayeon worriedly says, eyesight faced in his direction. Jisoo is about to ask where, when a not smiling for once Jin Oppa is standing in front of her. 

“Yah Kim Jisoo, what the hell are you doing here and dressed like that?” Jin angrily asks.  
I guess this is the last time Jisoo will be seeing Yoongi, might as well only focus on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it was so hard to post this chapter, my phone was being stupid, but I'm glad I finally managed too.  
> So this story is already complete and I'm wondering if I should just post it all now ?


	4. That Escalated Rather Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama, drunk Jin, and cute moments.

For the third time, a now sober Kim Seokjin reclaims of his sister, asking what she's doing here. When it seems like she won't be answering anytime soon, he decides to take matters into his own hands by dragging her out of the club. 

“Oppa!” a now wide eyed Jisoo says, trying to stop her pig headed oppa from embarrassing her in front of her friends. 

“ Oppa, what's wrong with Jisoo being here? We're adults!” Nayeon decides to interfere.   
“Im Nayeon, don't think I'm happy with you either!”Jin says, his displeased expression now aimed in Nayeon’s direction. 

“But Hyung, we’re college students trying to take a break, and you're here to!” Taehyung comments, thinking how his Hyung is being kind of childish. 

“Yah Kim Taehyung, I'm in my third year of college. I studied really hard my first two years without slacking off, so it's only fair that you guys do the same!” Seokjin all but growls that to all of them. 

“Jin, dude, relax. We’re all here already, we might as well have a good time,” Junghwan calmly states, always the voice of reason.   
“Yeah Hyung, you're being a hypocrite,” Yoongi decides to give in his two cents as well. It seems that they are all gaining up on Seokjin, so it doesn't leave him much of a choice but to give in. 

Once it seems like Jisoo is getting her way she breaks into huge smile, while hugging her older brother. 

“Oppa is jjang!” Jisoo follows that with a hug, although she kind of finds herself saying it in Yoongi’s direction, which causes the older boy to slightly blush. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by Namjoon, Hoseok, and Nayeon, who can't help but get a gleam in their eyes.

“Anyways guys, now that I'm not getting killed, this is my older brother Kim Seokjin, and his best friends!” Jisoo once again does the introducing. Their group just keeps on growing and growing it seems. 

Yoongi introduces Namjoon and Hoseok as well, but not really paying attention to the rest of the people whose names he doesn't care about knowing. With everyone now being acquainted, they sort of end up separating into groups. 

Jin leaves somewhere to a corner to sulk, followed by Jaehwan and Junghwan, who decide that getting Jin drunk is the answer.

Yeonju, Sojung, and Nayeon leave to dance with Jiwon, Taehyung, and Jeonghan, so Yunhyeong and Jimin decide to go get something to drink. Taeyong is being hit on by two girls, so he decides to dance with both. 

“Taeyong is just asking for trouble,” Johnny dryly comments, making his way to the bathroom.

Namjoon and Hoseok leave off somewhere as well, leaving Jisoo and Yoongi alone. It seems it was intentional. For a few seconds they are both feeling kind of shy. Jisoo because for the first time she notices that Yoongi is looking hot as fuck. She internally winces using the F word, but that's the only way to accurately describe what he's wearing. 

Yoongi actually went the extra mile so he would look decent for once. He's wearing some tight fitting black jeans, a black tight shirt, some black dressed shoes, a leather jacket, and his hair is tousled like if he just ran his fingers through it, or like if he just got out of bed. Overall, hot is the correct way to describe him. Since Jisoo is wearing high heeled shoes, she's almost at eye level with the hottie. 

“So it looks like you're not grumpy today!” Not one to dwell in uncomfortable silence, Jisoo breaks the quiet atmosphere by teasing the serious, and quiet Yoongi. 

“Oh yeah, I was meaning to apologize for that!” Yoongi sheepishly replies to the beautiful smiling Jisoo, he finds himself looking at her body without realizing it. He never knew that beneath Jisoo's cute exterior there would be such a sexy body hidden. 

For the first time Yoongi notices that apparently he's not the only one getting drawn in by the beautiful girl. A few guys seemed to be hungrily devouring the beautiful brunette with their perverted gazes, awakening in Yoongi protective instincts he wasn't aware he had, and sort of glaring at all those fuckers that actually back off.

“I'm just kidding sunbaenim. I wasn't bothered by it!” Jisoo brightly responds, capturing Yoongi attention from killing all those guys with his pissed off look. Jisoo slightly winces since her voice is already getting tired from having to scream loudly now that the music is once again put in full blast, so she doesn't notice Yoongi cringing with the usage of the word sunbaenim.

“Jisoo, I don't mind you calling me Yoongi!” Yoongi decides to finally say what he's thinking for once after calmly collecting himself from glaring at anybody who even slightly looks in their direction.  
“But you're older then me,” Jisoo answers, kind of dumbly.  
“I don't mind you calling me oppa than,” Yoongi says that too quietly that Jisoo doesn't hear him.   
“What!” Jisoo asks.  
“I don't mind you calling me Oppa!” Yoongi says really loudly. Both start blushing when they realize what was said. 

“Oh, Yoongi Oppa,” a now as a red as a tomato Jisoo follows after that statement. It's not the first time she has called him that, but it feels different this time for some reason.  
They both get lost in each other's eyes for a second after that, wondering what it is about the other that they can't stop thinking about. 

Just when Yoongi is going to ask Jisoo if she wants a drink, they get interrupted by one of the guys who Yoongi just met a couple of minutes ago, but doesn't seem to remember the name of. 

"Hey Jisoo, want to dance?” Johnny gets to close to Jisoo when asking the question, making Yoongi tighten his fist without even realizing it.   
“Haha, no I'm good Johnny. I'm not a really good dancer,” Jisoo politely declines. Jisoo actually does like dancing and she's not as bad as Jin Oppa, but right now she's having fun just being alone with Yoongi. 

“Aw come on,” a clueless Johnny insists. Having grown up in the US, he's less shy about getting what he wants, and since he met Jisoo a couple of days ago, he can't stop thinking about the petite girl. 

“She said no!” an already fed up Yoongi all but growls, wanting to bite the head off the taller but dumbass kid. 

“So what, are you her boyfriend that you speak for her?” Johnny angrily asks, speaking informally with the older black haired guy. 

“Hey guys it's okay,” Jisoo nervously says, getting in between both guys. Things escalated rather fast. She quickly looks around for one of her friends so they can help, catching Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, and Yunhyeong’s attention. Yunhyeong having known Jisoo for years drags Jimin with him in their direction. 

“So if you’re not anything to her, it's none of your fucking business,” Johnny continues, further pissing off Yoongi.

Yoongi is about to punch the shit out of the disrespectful brat when the other ones get there on time. 

“Hyung what's going on?” Namjoon nervously asks Yoongi, having never seen Yoongi this pissed off.   
Yunhyeong slowly pulls Jisoo out from between the guys. He sees her to much like a sister to want see her get hurt. 

“This fucking idiot that doesn't seem to understand the word no,” Yoongi angrily answers, not backing down.   
“ Come on guys, we’re here to have a good time, no need to be party poopers,” Hoseok cheerfully says, trying to lighten up the mood. 

“What's wrong?” A breathless Nayeon asks, having noticed the tense expression on Jisoo, and signaling Taehyung that something was happening, while leaving a confused Jeonghan, Sojung, Jiwon, and Yeonju out on the dance floor

“See guys, you're ruining the mood here,” Yunhyeong jokingly says. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jisoo says in a worried voice that more then anything manages to snap Yoongi out of it. The worried look in her eyes manages to once again make Yoongi feel guilty. No matter how much he wants to leave a good impression on the other girl; Yoongi can't seem to catch a damn break.

“Johnny dude, calm down,” a worried as well Taeyong finally makes his way to the now gathering crowd. They have seemed to have caught a lot of people's attention, including the security guy who had been outside earlier on. 

Hearing his friend’s pleading tone, Johnny angrily backs down and leaves, after making a fool of himself. Taeyong follows after his friend, throwing an apologetic look in Jisoo’s direction, who just nods her head and smiles, letting him know that everything is good. 

After that it takes everyone a couple of seconds to relax tensed muscles they didn't even realized were being strained in the moment. Jisoo calmly breathes in and out, with the help of a worried Nayeon. They had never before found themselves in a situation like this. 

“Gwenchana?” Yoongi surprisingly is the one who breaks the silence, catching Jisoo by surprise. When she notices how worried Yoongi looks she finally manages to break into her beautiful smile. She doesn't know, but right in that moment everybody feels like they can finally breathe again. 

Jisoo might not realize it, but she is usually the mood maker in their group, so when she is sad, they find themselves feeling the same way. At least Taehyung, Nayeon, and Yunhyeong have always felt that way. It seems their new group of friends might be picking up on it too. 

“Ne, I'm fine, oppa,” Jisoo says, making a worried Yoongi blush, something Namjoon and Hoseok never knew the older man was capable of. With that comment the rest decide to disperse, on finding the situation kind of cringe worthy.

Nayeon on realizing that her best friend is going to be fine leaves with Jeonghan once again. Nayeon and Jeonghan haven't been able to talk much, but so far she's having a good time with the pretty boy.

“So I was wondering if you want anything to drink?” Yoongi asks, on finally finding himself alone with the girl, and honestly he prefers it this way. 

Jisoo doesn't answer the question right away, and once again has a worried look in her eyes. It's actually kind of fascinating to Yoongi how expressive her eyes are, and how much they convey what she's feeling in the moment. 

“Jisoo, what's wrong?” Yoongi asks.   
“Oppa, mianhae, I didn't mean to ruin your night,” Jisoo sadly answers.   
“Oh, Jisoo it's fine. It wasn't your fault,” Yoongi tries to reassure the feeling guilty Jisoo. “Well not completely,” Yoongi jokingly says, leaving the girl feeling confused. 

“If you didn't look so beautiful all the time this wouldn't happen, but it’s not like it's something you can avoid, so if someone is to blame it's your parents,” a blushing Yoongi finishes. In the wake of those words both end up feeling beyond flustered. Yoongi finding it hard to believe he said something so cliché. 

“Oppa, gomowo,” Jisoo happily answers after another couple seconds of silence. It seems like Jisoo didn't find it weird, so Yoongi decides to get over the crawling feeling in his skin left over from using those words. 

“Ne,” Jisoo suddenly says, now a confused Yoongi stares at her, having no idea what she is talking about.

“I would like a drink,” Jisoo answers sort of wanting to slap herself for not being specific.   
With that statement they both make their way to the bar. 

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur to Yoongi and Jisoo. Even though they didn't have the chance to really talk because of the loud music, just being in each other's presence worked for them, for now. 

At least they weren't bothered by a now completely wasted Jin, and even if Jin would've said something, neither would've noticed, so lost were they in each other's eyes, not aware of their surroundings in the least, and finding themselves getting drawn closer and closer.

Yoongi was suffering from a horrible impulse. It was something he had never felt before, but Jisoo’s lips kept drawing his attention. Jisoo wasn't helping the situation either, at times she would catch herself biting on her fuller lower lip. 

She had no idea if she was doing in on purpose, or if it was just her nervous habit. Maybe it was intentional. She couldn't help but notice Yoongi's eyes being focused in that direction and the darkening in them. It caused a tightening in Jisoo’s belly. She wanted him to the make the first move. 

It wasn't because he was the guy, but more of a scared feeling that kept Jisoo from going for it. She had never been in a relationship, much less had a first kiss, so she was in completely new territory.

Jisoo was pretty sure that Yoongi might have some experience, so if her eyes were all but desperate, and begging; she couldn't help it. Some might think it's to soon, but she was crushing on Yoongi so far; to the point that she wouldn't mind him being her first kiss. 

Yoongi was picking up on the vibes it seems, since he took Jisoo by surprise when he put his hand on her shoulder and started leaning closer. Without consciously realizing it, Jisoo closed her eyes and puckered her lips, anticipating their lips finally touching, only to be dragged down by a hanging Koala in the form of Jin Oppa. 

“Jichu, I love you so much sis,” Jin cutely says, not letting go of Jisoo while standing in between Yoongi and Jisoo. Jisoo just rolls her eyes at her oppa. 

“I'm sorry guys,” Jaehwan says with a guilty expression on his face. “We really did try to stop him, but he was worried about you Jisoo,” Junghwan continues, finishing the apology. They really have been friends for a long time, that it's easy for them to finish each other's sentences. 

"Gwenchana oppa's. I guess that's my cue to leave,” Jisoo says, already looking for her friends, but on not finding them she gets kind of worried. 

“There over there,” Yoongi points to a corner where Nayeon is quietly talking to an excited audience in the form of one Jeonghan, and out on the dance floor are the rest. It's kind of scary how easily Yoongi already reads Jisoo's mind, even though they've only known each other for one week. 

Realizing she's only known him for a short period of time, makes Jisoo think she has gone completely mental, so maybe it was for the best that she didn't have her kiss with Yoongi. Because even though she's heard her brother talk about the other guy pretty often; it doesn't mean that she herself personally knows him. 

Does Jisoo regret it? Maybe she does, but thinks happen for a reason, is what goes through her mind as she approaches Nayeon and Jeonghan, followed by a now grumpy Min Yoongi, a holding on tight to her neck drunk oppa, and two feeling guilty Junghwan and Jaehwan for not helping, and letting their friend cockblock the younger pair.

"Hey Nayeon, it's getting late we have to get going,” Jisoo tells a completely wasted and happy Nayeon. It seems that things with Jeonghan are going good, maybe that's why she sort of growls at Jisoo. “Mianhae Nayeon, but it's almost three in the morning,” Jisoo is not really sorry; she is tired. These heels have been bothering her all night, but since she was distracted by Yoongi, she didn't notice sooner. 

“Well then you can go home and Jeonghan can take me home later,” Nayeon suggests, while giving a small wink. “How about no,” Jisoo says, not comprehending her friends mentality. Yes Jisoo has spoken and texted with Jeonghan these last few days, and even went with him, Sojung, and Yeonju to the library to study on Thursday afternoon, but Nayeon just met the guy. How can she so easily put her safety in the hands of a stranger? 

“Aw, Jichu don't be like that. How about I leave with the rest of the guys, and you can leave with Yoongi sunbaenim, Jin oppa, and Jaehwan and Junghwan?” Nayeon decides to make the decision for everyone.

“What makes you think they want to leave?” Jisoo asks exasperated with her best friend. 

"Well, I am pretty tired. I just came to perform and now I'm ready to go home,” Yoongi lazily drawls, very close to Jisoo’s ear, which causes Jisoo to shiver with his nearness. Jisoo has no idea how long Yoongi has been standing that close to her. 

"I'm pretty sure Jin is ready to go home too; he can barely walk straight. Mianhae about that Jisoo, we didn't think he would get this bad,” Jaehwan with guilt filled eyes says, reminding Jisoo of her drunk Oppa, still hanging on to her back. Jisoo changes the position of her brother since he's holding on to tightly to her from the neck. 

If she didn't know any better, she would almost think that he was trying to choke her or something. 

“Gwenchana. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to,” Jisoo tells those oppa’s in a reprimanding tone of voice, whilst pointing her eyes in Yoongi's direction. Yoongi gives her a confused sort of look. 

“You're his roommate, so it seems you'll have to be the one taking care of him,” as soon as those words leave Jisoo’s mouth, Yoongi's eyes open wide in horror. 

“Jaehwan, Junghwan hyung, you guys are staying over tonight and taking care of him,” Yoongi immediately says, leaving them no choice but to agree since he wasn't asking, and they are partly to blame.

 

With things finally settled, Jisoo finds herself being dropped off first, and saying bye to the rest of the guys, while Jaehwan is currently carrying a sleeping Seokjin. She right away takes takes off the leather jacket Yoongi lent to her on the short walk. The summer weather is already changing, so it was a kind of chilly night, well more like chilly morning.

She would've liked to have had some privacy with Yoongi though, but since he was only able to drop her off at the entrance to her dorms, and the the other two guys weren't being to subtle about listening in on them; she had to settle with a small wave, and a “have a goodnight,” sort of thing. 

As soon as Jisoo made it into her room she takes off her shoes. They were beautiful and all, but next time she would just wear her sneakers instead. No matter how much Nayeon protested about it. 

“Speaking of Nayeon, hopefully she gets here soon,” Jisoo speaks in a loud voice, just to fill in the silence. Jisoo has never been good with finding herself surrounded by loneliness. Sure, she likes quiet time like any other normal person, but she always likes it better when she at least knows there are people around, and since she was kind of worried about Nayeon; it looks like there would be a lot of tossing and turning for her for the remainder of the night, until knowing that Nayeon gets home safe. 

After washing her teeth and face from the makeup, Jisoo changes into some gray shorts and a pink t-shirt for her pajamas, and with nothing but silence; her mind once again finds itself thinking about Yoongi, and everything that happened tonight. 

It was a lot to take in, from seeing Yoongi on stage,( that was a pleasant surprise) to her brother almost dragging her out of the club in front of her friends.

Johnny and Yoongi almost getting into a fight over her (that last one made a thousand butterflies explode in her belly) and almost having her first kiss. Just remembering how close Yoongi and she had been, made Jisoo’s lips tingle, and once again wonder what it would've been like?

Maybe it was for the best that it didn't happen in a club, that doesn't exactly scream romance. After all Jisoo doesn't even know how she feels about him, much less what Yoongi feels for her.

The last thought that runs through Jisoo’s mind is about Yoongi, and wondering what he's doing right now? If maybe he's thinking about her too? 

 

As soon as Yoongi opens the door to their dorm room, Jin is rushed to the bathroom due to him making vomiting noises. A couple of seconds later the noise of Jin Hyung spilling all his guts is heard. Junghwan looks kind of green when he comes out, deciding to leave Jaehwan to deal with that. 

“I have never been good watching other people throw up, so I'm out,” Junghwan says, already making his way out the door. “I don't think Jin needs both of us here, see ya Yoongi. Oh by the way, you were awesome dude,” is the last thing Junghwan says before the door is closed. 

Yoongi just rolls his eyes and makes his way into his room to take off his uncomfortable clothes. As soon as he takes off his leather jacket, he can't help but notice that is smells slightly like Jisoo’s citrusy scent. Yoongi can't help himself from smelling it more. 

When he realizes what he's doing he puts down the jacket. He feels like a creeper. It's a good thing to, since in that moment Jaehwan Hyung comes into the room mostly dragging, (carrying) Seokjin hyung who looks as pale as a ghost. 

In these last three years that Yoongi has known the guy; he has never seen him this fucked up. Tomorrow morning it's going to be a bitch for Jin Hyung waking up, and if the thought of that makes Yoongi slightly happy; he can't help it. 

After all, the guy interfered between Jisoo and Yoongi, right when they were in the moment. He was really looking forward to kissing those beautiful lips, and to maybe once and for all know what his feelings for Jisoo were. Was it just physical attraction or more than that? 

Yoongi shakes his head to snap out of it; it's not like he can change what's done. With those thoughts in mind he grabs his kumamon blanket, and a pillow. 

“Where are you going Yoongi ah?” Just when he's making his way to the living room Jaehwan’s question halts him in his tracks.

“I'm going to sleep in the living room Hyung, and you can sleep in here,” Yoongi answers. “Oh no. I don't mind taking the couch,” Jaehwan says, disagreeing. 

“Hyung, seriously, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time. I'm also pretty sure Jin Hyung is going to be complaining all night, so I'd rather not be here for that,” Yoongi says, causing Jaehwan to wince and agree to the arrangement. 

Once he's comfortable on the couch he lets his thoughts roam free. Tonight he finally figured out from which of the two hyungs Jin is love with. He has no idea why it took him so long to figure it out. Yoongi is pretty positive that Jaehwan Hyung feels the same way as well, which means they are both fucking idiots. 

Yoongi is not going to meddle though. They are both big boys, so hopefully they figure it out soon, preferably before it's too late. 

It's none of his business anyways, and he has more important things to worry about. For example; what should he do about the Jisoo situation? 

With that thought in mind Yoongi finally manages to fall asleep. Tomorrow will come soon enough to figure out the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just posting the whole story here already. Just a warning, the chapters get longer. I had already finished this story on my asianfanfics account, just saying.


	5. Thanks Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things resolve with one person, but Jin is being kind of childish now. Jaehwan has Yoongi's back though.

Monday morning rolls around pretty fast and for once Jisoo isn't complaining. Sunday was a long day filled with so much drama. 

Jisoo had to deal with a hungover Nayeon, who crawled in at five in the morning, and she herself had a small headache throughout the day. 

Her oppa Jin wasn't speaking to her because of what happened on Saturday night. Apparently, Junghwan Oppa couldn't keep his mouth shut about what occurred on that night.

Overall, she was just glad to have survived the day. After texting with her friends about the situation with Jin, they were able to convince her that the only thing she could do is to give the older guy some space to get over his tantrum. 

She was kind of sad that she wasn't able to see Yoongi though, but she had more pending problems at the moment. Like the fact that today she had to see Johnny after that awkward situation at the club, so she had no idea how she was supposed to deal with that. 

“Frowning so early in the morning is not good for you girl. You're never to young to start worrying about wrinkles,” Nayeon says while changing clothes. “Are you still worried about Jin Oppa not speaking with you?” 

“In part yes. We have never gone a whole day being this mad at each other, but for now I'm not to worried about that,” Jisoo says, covering her face with her blanket. “Ask me ask again in a couple of days if the situation continues this way,” she quietly mumbles, but the other one was able to catch that. 

“If you're not to worried about that, what has you frowning so early in the morning?” Nayeon asks confused. “I'm just kind of worried about seeing Johnny to be honest. Things ended on an awkward note on Friday night, and I'm just not used to situations like these,” Jisoo answers, giving up on comfortably laying down. 

Her trigonometry class won't be starting until an hour an half, but it's not like she'll be able to sleep anymore, so she might as well start getting ready, and actually eat breakfast for once. 

Jisoo decides to take a quick shower. After washing her body, hair, and teeth, she starts thinking of scenarios that may occur, and how she will deal with them. 

Scenario one: Johnny is mad at her. The solution? She will be the bigger person and at least say hi to him, even if he's a jerk and doesn't respond. She can live with that, since it's not like they are best friends, or have known each other that long. 

Scenario two: Johnny acts like nothing happened, and talks to Jisoo like it's any other day. Obviously, Jisoo would feel slightly offended after the awkwardness he caused, but it's not like he should be apologizing to her. 

Scenario three: Johnny apologizes and asks Jisoo for Yoongi’s number so he can apologize to him too. Even though she herself doesn't have his phone number either. Well whatever, it's her daydream, and in that daydream they all end up being best friends and drive off into the sunset. 

“Jisoo, are you okay in there?” A worried Nayeon asks, while peaking her head into the bathroom to check in on Jisoo. 

“Yeah I'm fine, why the question?” Jisoo asks, snapping out of her thoughts. “You have been in here for like 25 minutes, and I was kind of under the impression that you were going to take a quick shower?” Nayeon makes it seem more like a question. 

“Yeah I'm already getting out. I just kind of got lost in my thoughts I guess,” Jisoo says while shutting off the water and getting out of the shower. Jisoo quickly wraps her pink fluffy towel around herself. 

"Dude, you seriously need to stop stressing so much. The only one who will be badly effected is you, and your well being,” Nayeon says while sounding patronizing, but she's not wrong.

“I know, I know you're right. You must show me the ways oh wise one,” Jisoo jokingly says. “So have you spoken with Jeonghan?” Jisoo asks, partly because she's curious, and partly because she wants to change the subject. She's tired of stressing out over pointless things. 

"Sadly, we haven't spoken since he dropped me off at the house Sunday morning. I felt so dead yesterday to even think about talking to him, but yeah I'm sad Jisoo,” Nayeon says while wrapping her arms around a still naked Jisoo. 

“Yah dude, still naked here,” Jisoo says while untangling herself from Nayeon and grabbing her change of clothes. Nayeon and her might be bffs for life or whatever; it doesn't mean she likes to change in front of the girl when she is completely naked. “Don't worry about that either,” Jisoo's muffled response is heard from the bathroom. 

After changing into some faded skinny jeans, white blouse, and some black nikes; Jisoo quickly blow dries her hair, puts it up in a ponytail, slaps on some scented cream, and calls herself ready. 

“That was fast,” Nayeon says. She's waiting for Jisoo so they can leave together to the café to buy some caffeine and sugary stuff. “Not all of us thinks it's necessary to dress up like we're going to a party everyday,” Jisoo says while grabbing her backpack. 

Nayeon just rolls her eyes at Jisoo's comment, and when Jisoo gets nearby she slaps her with her long curled hair. 

"Well, not all of us are born with your flawless face and so we have to try harder,” now Jisoo is the one rolling her eyes. She knows that Nayeon is confident with her visuals, but unlike Jin Oppa, she doesn't like to come off as a narcissist to the whole world. 

After finally having some delicious coffee and cake, both girls separate in different directions, each going to their respective classes. 

"Hey Jisoo, how was your weekend?” Is the first thing Jisoo is asked on making her way to her seat, from a very bright Sojung. It looks like she woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. 

“I'm fine, how was your Sunday?” Jisoo asks both girls, although Yeonju seems to be to busy texting on her phone to be aware of her surroundings. 

“Oh it was fine. I hope you don't mind that I hung out with Taehyung yesterday,” that catches Jisoo by surprise, since yesterday during her group chat with her friends, Taehyung never mentioned that he hung out with Sojung. 

“He didn't tell you?” Sojung asks on noticing Jisoo’s surprised expression. “Maybe he knew you were going to tell me later. It's not like he doesn't know we share a class together,” that comment seems to have relieved the taller girl. “And no, it doesn't bother me that you guys are getting to know each better. I know what a great guy Tae is, so I’m glad you guys are hitting it off,” Jisoo sincerely says. 

It has been sometime since Taehyung has been in any type of relationship, and with that person it didn't quite work out for various reasons. Mostly because they never really ended up developing romantic feelings towards each other. 

Jisoo so far really liked Sojung, and they honestly made a good looking couple. They were both about the same height, with Taehyung being a few extra inches taller, and they were both extremely attractive. “Fingers crossed and hoping for the best,” was what went through Jisoo’s mind.

“What abort you Yeonju? I saw you flirting the night away with Jiwon ah. Is there any progress in regards to you guys?” Jisoo curiously asks, actually managing to capture the other girls attention. 

“Omg yes!I have actually been texting Jiwon since yesterday!” Yeonju excitedly says, while slightly jumping in her seat. “He asked me out on a date just right now,” both Sojung and Jisoo squeal on hearing that, earning some curious stares from their fellow students. 

“What has you girls jumping about all excited on a Monday morning?” Jeonghan startles the girls on popping from out of nowhere. 

“You babo, you almost gave me a heart attack,” Sojung exclaims, while holding on to her racing heart. 

“The question we should be asking is how you always manage to arrive seconds before the professor gets here?” Yeonju makes a good point. Because seconds after Jeonghan sits down, Professor Choi comes into the classroom, and that is their cue to put a halt to their conversation. Notebooks and pens are brought out, and the next hour and half is dedicated to learning, and taking notes. 

 

With a sigh and a creak in her neck, Jisoo is glad to be done with her Trigonometry class for the day, and now it's time to head off to her science class. On remembering with who she shares that class with, Jisoo slightly breaks into a cold sweat. 

15 minutes later Jisoo finally approaches her next class, taking a deep breath, holding it in for five seconds and then releasing it. When she feels ready she slowly opens the classroom door. There already sitting down in their usual seats, (chosen last week) is a sheepish smiling Taeyong, and an embarrassed Johnny. The latter can't seem to look in Jisoo's direction. 

“Hey Jisoo, how was your Sunday?” Once she sits down Taeyong asks the other girl. “It wasn't to bad. Nayeon was kind of out it the whole day,” Jisoo calmly responds while taking out her science book from her backpack. 

A couple of minutes are spent in silence while waiting for the professor to get here. Jisoo feels sort of lost. On one hand it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but she still can't help but feel kind of mad that the other boy hasn't apologized. 

Just when she is going to give him a piece of her mind, the professor makes his way into the room, and right away jumps into teaching mode. With zero chance left for conversation Jisoo sighs, and tries to forget about drama for the moment. 

Jisoo slowly packs her things once class is done. While everyone leaves, including the professor and Taeyong, ( the next class won't be starting for another hour) Johnny and Jisoo remain seated. As soon as the classroom clears up, there they both sit in uncomfortable silence. 

“I wanted to really apologize to you about Saturday night Jisoo,” Johnny quietly breaks the silence. “I have no idea why I acted like that. I'm usually a calm person who hates conflict,” Johnny and Jisoo are looking directly at each other for the first time today. 

“Look, I know I just met you, but I kind of like you,” Jonny says that while turning slightly pink. “I really wanted to get to know you better from the moment I saw you,” he continues when Jisoo doesn't respond. Jisoo is honestly so dumbfounded. She has no idea what to say. In her life she has only had to outright reject one guy, and that in itself was so hard. It was something she was hoping not to go through again, especially when she was just starting her second week of college.

“Ah, well,” that all Jisoo manages to say. She needs a minute to gather her thoughts. “Johnny, look don't take this the wrong way, but I don't see you that way,” it seems like he's about to protest, so Jisoo holds up her hand, as a way to let him know to let her continue. 

“Like you said, we did just meet, but sometimes chemistry is there right from the beginning, and other times it's not. In this case, for me, it's not there,” Jisoo knows that's harsh, and she really hates to see him sad, but she has to be truthful with the guy, and not give him false hope. 

“Is it because you already like someone else?” Johnny asks. That gives Jisoo pause. She knows she's crushing on Yoongi, but she's not sure if it's to that extent yet. 

“Honestly, I'm not looking to be in any relationship in this point in time. I just want to get through college with decent grades,” Jisoo is pretty honest when she says that. Right now in this very moment, the last thing she is looking for is a boyfriend, but if by some chance one she actually likes presents himself, well she wouldn't flat out say no right away.

“Oh, I guess that's understandable. Jisoo, I still think you're a pretty cool chick, so I sincerely would like to continue being your chingu, with zero hard feelings,” Johnny stretches his hand out with that comment. 

"If you don't find it weird than I'm good, but only on one condition,” Jisoo seriously says. “You have to apologize to Yoongi sunbaenim if you ever run into him,” Johnny doesn't seem happy about the suggestion, but after thinking it through for a minute he nods his head. With that they both break into smiles and shake hands. If it takes Johnny a little longer to let go of Jisoo's hand then necessary, she doesn't mention it. 

With at least one problem resolved in her life, it feels like a little bit of weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Now it seems Jisoo only has two more people to deal with before she can breathe normally again; Jin and Yoongi oppa. For now she won't let her thoughts be consumed by them though. She will take it one step at time. 

 

“Jin, you're being kind of childish. It has been two weeks since you've spoken with Jisoo,” Junghwan complaints for what feels like the thousandth time in these past two weeks. 

“Why should I be the one trying to break the ice? It's not like it was my fault,” Seokjin grumbles while cooking for the three guys currently sitting down in the living room watching Yoongi’s favorite movie: Inception. 

“Hyung, you're the older one though. Don't you think it's time you act like your age and take the higher road?” Yoongi lazily drawls from where he's sitting at. It's rare for Yoongi to be doing something other than napping on a rainy Tuesday evening. 

“Yeah, you're right,” Jin sadly puts down the spoon he was using to mix the food with, and makes his way into the living room. Yoongi decides to pause the movie, since it seems Jin Hyung needs their full attention. 

“ I have never gone this long without talking to her. I guess we got lucky having each other as siblings, and she has always been there for me,” Jin hugs the pillow to himself when he finds himself sitting on the couch, as a way to keep himself grounded and not break into tears. 

“Yeah Jin, trust me, we know,” Jaehwan says while sitting knee to knee with Jin and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He doesn't like to see Jin looking so sad. 

“It's just that I don't know how to go about apologizing to her,” Jin cluelessly answers. “I don't think it will be to hard,” Jaehwan says, while grabbing Jin’s pink iPhone, and on knowing the password in the lock screen; he takes it upon himself to call Jisoo for him. 

“Wow, look who decided to call,” Jisoo sarcastically answers her phone, not realizing that Jaehwan put her on speaker. “Yah Jaehwan, did you call Jisoo?” A distracted Jin notices on hearing his sisters voice out loud. 

“Seriously Oppa, you're so childish that they had to make the call for you?” On hearing that Jin gets kind of mad. “I'm tired of everyone saying I'm childish. I didn't hear back from you either, when the reason this whole fight started was because of you,” Jin sassily responds. 

“How is it my fault?” Jisoo's currently inside a café with Jeonghan, Sojung, and Yeonju. They were all about to make their way to the library for their trigonometry study session, when it started raining pretty horribly outside, and since none had brought umbrellas, they had to wait out the storm inside the café. 

Jisoo had been debating for a couple of days to go and see Jin oppa actually. To also ask how much longer he was going to need some space, but than college classes turned into a handful. So occupied had she been with keeping up with her classes that she hadn't had time for much else. That's why on seeing incoming call from Jin, she felt pretty excited. 

“Sigh, to be honest, I don't even remember why I am supposed to be mad at you Jichu. All I know is that I miss you so much,” and on that note they both start talking at the same time. Both friends on each side of them rolling their eyes at the idiot siblings. Making it more then obvious that they are related.

“What are you doing right now Jisoo?” Jin eagerly asks the other girl, hoping she's not busy right now. He has so much to talk to Jisoo about. 

“ I am currently waiting for the rain to let up so I can go to the library to study. We’re all kind of stuck here at the café around the corner,” Jisoo notices for the first time the background noise of loud explosions coming from the background. 

Yoongi decided to resume the movie when it seemed both siblings were going to talk. He didn't want to show that he was trying to listen in on the conversation, especially when his Hyung took the phone off from speaker mode.

“Aw, so I guess you're busy huh?” Jin asks kind of pouting, causing Jaehwan’s attention to be pulled in the direction of those beautiful lips. “Ne, I'm kind of busy for the moment. Hey oppa, what are you doing right now?” Jisoo curiously asks. “I am supposed to be cooking, and speaking of which, I need to go check up on the food,” Jin hurriedly goes into the kitchen, to make sure nothing has burned off. 

Out of the two siblings, Jin got donned with better skills in the kitchen. Not that Jisoo is terrible at cooking, but she's still nowhere near as good as Jin Oppa is. 

“What I meant to ask is what was all that noise?” On being signaled in the direction of the window by Sojung, Jisoo realizes that it stopped raining. She quickly plugs in her earphones that way she can continue talking with her brother, while also packing up her school supplies and putting them in her backpack. 

“Oh, Junghwan and Jaehwan are here. Something about wanting to be fed good free food for once,” likewise Jin plugged in his earphones. It makes it better for multitasking. “And I don't know if it's the end of the world or something, but Yoongi is actually awake,” on hearing that Yoongi gets up from the couch, grabs the nearest object he can reach, which happens to be a pillow, and throws it at Jin Hyung. 

“Ow Yoongi, sheesh. It's not like I was lying,” Jin grumpily tells the other guy, causing Jisoo to break into laughter. She's not sure if it's because the atmosphere with her brother sounds like fun, or maybe it's hearing Yoongi’s name. 

“Speaking of food Jisoo, have you been keeping up with your meals? Or have you been eating junk food when you're studying?” Jin knows how busy you get with studying that a times there's no time for food, or else other times all you consume is fast food. 

“Ne oppa, I've been sort of eating when I find the time, but not all of us have great culinary skills, so I've been eating what I can afford,” Jisoo had been giving some thought to finding a part time job though, since a lot of the money that her parents sent to her had been used up for junk food and some of her books. 

Even though thanks to Jisoo ranking in second place throughout her school years since middle school, and having pretty high scores in her tests that granted her a full scholarship that paid for her dorm, her classes, and most of her books. There were still so many living expenses that a college student had to deal with on a daily basis. 

She had no idea how her brother did it, when he had zero support from their parents. She at least was going to get her monthly allowance that would help somewhat. 

“Do you really need to study right in this moment?” Jin asks, while grabbing a little bit of the food for a taste to see if it was ready. “I guess not really, why?” Jisoo curiously asks, following a couple of steps behind the rest of the guys. 

“You should come over for some food, and that way we can catch up more in person,” on hearing that Yoongi's heart rate accelerated with some excitement. It had been some time since he had been able to see Jisoo’s lovely face, and he kind of missed her for some reason. 

“Let me see what these guys say,” Jisoo's response catches Yeonju, Sojung, and Jeonghan’s attention, who were trying to walk slower, so as not to leave the other girl that far behind. “Is it okay if I ditch you guys to hang out with oppa?” Sojung gets a thoughtful expression on her face, like she's really thinking hard about it. “It's fine Jisoo. We have been studying pretty hard these last two weeks,” Sojung breaks out into a smile on saying that. 

“Okay Oppa, I'll be there in a few,” on hearing that Jin let's out a small cheer, making Jaehwan and Junghwan break out into smiles because of their friends weird antics. Nonetheless, they are happy to see their friend finally out of his funk that had been draining them all lately.

 

A couple of minutes later, a slightly nervous Jisoo is timidly knocking on the door. It's one thing for her to have been here in her brothers dorm room before school started, but she's scared that someone will say something and not let her stay. She knows that in the other dorm room buildings, boys and girls aren't allowed to mix, but she's not to sure about the rules here. 

“Jisoo!” Her brothers strong hug snaps her out of her worries, so she happily returns the hug. After that she is dragged inside the dorm room where Jaehwan, Junghwan, and Yoongi seem to be watching an English action movie with Korean subtitles. 

“Jisoo girl, long time no see,” Junghwan says that while still looking in the direction of the tv. “Ha, ne oppa,” Jisoo puts down her backpack in the entrance, and takes off her shoes while answering that. She's trying really hard not to stare to long in Yoongi’s direction. The latter doesn't even show signs of knowing she's there or caring. The thought of that makes Jisoo feel kind of sad

“So what did you make?” On asking that Jisoo follows the older broad shouldered guy into the kitchen. “I made some Kimchi-jjigae, since I knew the weather was going to be kind of cold, so I thought it would be the perfect dish,” on smelling the delicious aroma of the food, Jisoo's stomach can't help but let out a soft growl, luckily only heard from her brother. 

"It looks delicious,” Jisoo comments on seeing the stew boiling. “Here, try some, and let me know what you think,” Jin shoves a spoon into Jisoo's mouth on saying that. “Mm, jeongmal mashisseo,” Jisoo says on trying it. “Really? Do you think it's missing something?” Jin worriedly asks, while checking to make sure the white rice is ready as well. 

“Ani, it really is delicious,” on Jisoo saying that Jin lets everyone know that the food is ready. Followed by a lot of “finally,” “I'm starving,” comments. “Yah, if you guys wanted fast food you should've gone somewhere else,” Jin angrily says, while serving the rest of the guys a serving of the stew. Nonetheless they shut up on trying the food. 

With only two seats located in the kitchen table, the other three opt to sit in the living room to eat. Giving the two siblings their space to comfortably catch up on each others life. 

“So what have you been up to these last few days? Still going to the clubs?” The last question is asked sarcastically by Jin, causing the younger girl to roll her eyes, and the other three in living room, who are actually listening in to the conversation (for various reasons) to want to knock some sense into the older guy. 

“Oh my god oppa, seriously you're going to ask that?” On realizing what he said Jin feels pretty stupid too. “Mianhae dongsaeng, your oppa can be an idiot sometimes,” that is cutely said by the older guy, making the younger girl break into a smile, letting him know that he's forgiven. 

“Anyways, what have you really been doing lately?” This time the question is asked sincerely. “Right now classes are getting kind of time consuming, so that's mostly what I've been doing,” Jisoo answers, feeling kind of tired about the amount of brain power she's had to use lately. 

“Yeah, I did say before that the first two years are harder. Right now you're kind of trying to get your generals out of the way, before you can start doing the fun stuff,” on hearing that Jisoo pouts. The weeks, months, even years seem so endless all of sudden. 

“Aw, don't worry sis, things will get easier,” Jin pats Jisoo's hand with that remark, and on the note things are quiet for a couple of minutes, except for the sound of the action scenes occurring in the movie. The boys have finished watching Inception, so now they have moved on to the Dark Knight Series. Everyone is just enjoying a relaxing Tuesday night, with the sound of the rain once again happening outside, and a delicious kimchi stew. 

 

“Thanks for having me over Oppa,” an hour later a tired Jisoo is saying as she's gathering her stuff to leave. Her classes won't be starting a little later tomorrow, which gives her the chance to pull an all nighter to finish her Trigonometry assignment. 

“Ne, it was good having you over sis, whenever you have time you should come over,” Jin comments walking Jisoo to the door. Jin had suggested dropping off Jisoo at her door rooms. Given that it was already kind of dark outside, but Jaehwan and Junghwan offered to do it in his stead, since Jin is going to be waking up early to go work at his part time job in a bakery a couple of blocks away from the university. 

"I'll see what happens, lately I'm kind of lonely,” Jisoo remarks, remembering how Jeonghan and Nayeon have been hanging out whenever they find the time, likewise Sojung and Taehyung have been trying to spent some time together. Usually it occurs in the weekends, so that means that Jisoo has been left alone. Yunhyeong as well has been hanging out with Jimin, since both have been feeling abandoned by their respective roommates. Jiwon and Yeonju have advanced the most when it comes to a relationship, so they have literally been inseparable. 

Having already mentioned this to her brother he just pats her on the back and gives her a hug. He also tried to advice Jisoo against getting a part time job for now, adding how it would only put more stress on her shoulders. 

“Yoongi want to come with us?” Jaehwan casually says while putting on his shoes. On hearing that question Yoongi almost jumps at the chance, but on seeing Jin hyung’s confused expression, he refrains himself on time. 

“Why do you guys need Yoongi to go with you guys ?” Jin asks the two pair of guys, wondering what they are scheming this time. “Oh well, I'm kind of in the mood for dessert, so after dropping Jisoo off I was going to go buy an ice cream or something,” Jaehwan tries to play it cool, and act like he's not planning something. “So I wanted to know if Yoongi wanted to come with,” he continues, trying to come off as sincere. 

“Hey I'm the one who cooked for you guys. How come I'm not being invited?” Jin demands of his supposed to be friends. “Because you have to wake up early. That's why I am invited Yoongi that way he can bring you something when he comes back,” Junghwan just nods along, having zero clue as to what Jaehwan is planning to do. 

“Fine, I want a cookies and cream Min Yoongi, and make that a large size,” Jin angrily answers, knowing his friends are right. With that they all start leaving. “Jaehwan has to pay for it though,” Jin slams the door kind of hard with that last comment, making all four wince. Once they make it outside they all break into laughter. 

As soon as they wipe their tears from all that laughing they take a deep breath of the fresh, smelling like rain air. On finding themselves face to face, Yoongi and Jisoo just stop for a second to stare into each other's eyes. Only to be interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

“Well Junghwan, that's our cue to leave,” Jaehwan happily says. That phrase really raises red flags in Yoongi's mind. “Hyung what do you mean? I thought you said we were going for ice cream?” A confused Yoongi asks. “You guys can go for ice cream. I'm in the mood for something else,” Jaehwan answers, already dragging a clueless Junghwan with him. Only to come back a couple of seconds later to leave some money for “Jin’s ice cream.” 

On having no idea what's going on Yoongi and Jisoo find themselves rooted to their spots. Jisoo thinks it's just a joke and they'll come back soon, but a couple of minutes later there and still no signs of those guys, having disappeared from view a couple of steps ago, Jisoo realizes that they did really leave.

“I guess they're not really coming back,” Yoongi finally breaks the silence. In that moment Yoongi really wants to hug those Hyungs. He's finally completely alone with the girl he can't get out of his head, and who has quickly become someone he finds himself missing in the least expected moments. It feels like he randomly got a date with her without even having to ask her. 

 

Jaehwan is really a genius. On picking up on the vibe he kept getting throughout the night; he kind figured out Yoongi and Jisoo are into each other. He suspected it since that one night at the club. 

Knowing how Jin is, he suspected those two wouldn't make a move without a little helping hand, so hopefully they don't put to waste all of the hard effort that was made on his part for this to happen. He wishes them the best. Hopefully one day he'll get his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all I'm posting for now, so people don't feel overwhelmed with all the chapters. When I get more readers I'll post the rest. Don't judge me. I want to feel appreciated lol


	6. What Does He Have Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jisoo have an impromptu date, and some things are finally cleared up. Exactly what does Hoseok have planned though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got caught up writing other things that I forgot to post more chapters. It seemed people weren't really interested in it, but since I have this done, why not?

[Warning Sexy two paragraph scene later on ahead, just felt like giving you guys a heads up.]

Chapter 6

 

It really was a very nice night for a walk. The air still had that fresh smell leftover after a good rainstorm. There also weren't that many people out at this time. They were probably indoors studying, like Jisoo should be doing so right now. Instead she was out, on what seems to be an impromptu date. They do say the best things in life are never planned. 

“So,” Yoongi for once is the one who breaks the silence. “Do you have to go home already, or would you like to go with me to go get some ice cream?” Yoongi nervously asks, worried for some reason. 

“Well, I really have to go finish some school work, but I wouldn't mind going first for some ice cream,” Jisoo quickly responds. On hearing that Yoongi's relaxes and breaks into his adorable gummy smile. The one that seems to touch something deep inside of Jisoo, and that causes what feels like a thousand butterflies to explode in her tummy. 

 

“So how's everything going?” Yoongi asks once they sit down inside the ice cream parlor with their ice cream cones. “Not to bad. It's what you would except of your first year of college, I guess,” Jisoo comments, while enjoying the delicious coldness of her strawberry ice cream. “How you been Oppa? I haven't seen you in these last three weeks,” Jisoo curiously asks. 

“I've been doing good. Just classes, writing some songs, and I got a new part time job last week,” Yoongi casually comments, not being able to help himself from watching Jisoo lick the ice cream cone. She probably has no idea how hard (literally) she's making it for Yoongi to restrain himself from just kissing her. 

“Oh, where are you working at?” The innocent girl asks the older guy. “Namjoon, Hoseok, and I got hired officially as performers at the octagon club,” Yoongi proudly announces that. “It's only for three days of the week, but the pay is decent ,” Yoongi continues. 

“Oh daebak, that sounds jjang. I forgot to tell you last time how amazing you look on stage,” Jisoo excitedly tells the older boy, causing him to slightly blush. “I think Jin oppa mentioned to me how you write your own lyrics?” 

“Ah thanks, and yeah I write my own stuff,” on hearing that Jisoo quietly claps, and gives Yoongi two thumbs up, making Yoongi happier than he's ever felt before. “Wow Oppa, that really is amazing,” with that comment they find themselves being very near each other, even though a table is separating them. So both slowly lean back into their seats, and for a moment sit in comfortable silence just enjoying their ice creams. 

“I forgot to ask whatever happened with that guy who was causing problems at the club that one night?” Yoongi randomly changes the subject, because honestly, that has been something that has deeply been bothering him for some time. 

“Oh Johnny?” On how casually Jisoo says the others name, Yoongi finds himself feeling kind of jealous, which is a foreign feeling for him. 

“He apologized for that night, and we decided to just forget about it. You haven't seen him him by any chance?” Jisoo asks, remembering the promise Johnny made to her about apologizing to Yoongi if he ever saw him. 

“Fortunately I haven't,” the way Yoongi says that, sounding kind of irritated, makes Jisoo feel curious. It seems Yoongi really doesn't like Johnny. “We decided to stay friends though, which I'm glad for, or else sharing the same class would've made things awkward,”Jisoo comments, while getting up to throw away her garbage, grabbing Yoongi's trash as well. 

"Did he ask you out or something?” Yoongi randomly blurts that out. The way she said we decided to stay friends sounded like there was more to the story. 

“Ani, I’d rather not talk about it, but I have to really get back home now, it's getting kind of late,” Jisoo says, picking up her things, and walking on ahead of Yoongi, who grudgingly follows after the girl.

After a couple of minutes of silence, and just enjoying the quiet night, something has been going around inside of Yoongi's mind. A huge impulse that he can't keep hidden no longer, which is why he finds himself blurting out, “Wait Jisoo, I have something to say!” While grabbing the girls hand, halting her in the process.

They both stay still for a couple of seconds. Taking it in that this is the first time they have shared any form of physical contact. The way Jisoo's hand feels in Yoongi's slightly bigger one. Her hand is so warm and soft, Yoongi can't help but notice. 

Jisoo is experiencing the same feeling. It feels like electricity is crawling along her body. “I guess what they say about chemistry is pretty accurate,” is something that goes through her mind. She can't help but stare at his hands. They are a little bigger than hers, but so pretty, they look like piano hands. They're kind of cold, but nonetheless feel like a nice contrast to her warmer ones. 

“I can't stop thinking about you,” Yoongi just let’s it out, causing Jisoo’s eyes to widen in surprise. If someone would've told Jisoo she would be getting a confession from someone who just a couple of hours ago didn't seem interested, she would've thought they were insane, but here she was. Receiving a sort of confession from someone she’s actually interested in for once. 

“I really want to take you out on a real date,” Yoongi shyly says. When it seems like Jisoo isn't going to respond, he's starts pulling his hand away from hers. “Wait!” Jisoo finally snaps out of it, grabbing a hold of his wrist. 

“I wouldn't mind going on a real date with you,” a blushing Jisoo answers, causing Yoongi to want to jump up in excitement, but he's to cool for that, so on the outside he hopes he's just smiling. 

“I do have one condition though,” Jisoo says, no longer smiling. She's worried Yoongi won't agree to it. “Okay,” is all Yoongi says. “So I don't want anyone to know for some time that we are seeing each other,” Jisoo nervously says. 

“What do you mean?” Yoongi asks kind of confused with the request, and honestly feeling kind of hurt about it. She makes it seem like she is embarrassed of him or something. 

“No, it's not because I'm embarrassed of people knowing,” Jisoo says, almost as if she read Yoongi’s mind. “ If you want to tell your friends, I don't mind. I'm sorry I didn't word it right. The only person that I don't want to know about this is Jin Oppa,” Jisoo says, trying to reassure the older guy, who seemed kind of hurt by the request. 

“I know it's not a smart thing to do, but you know how he is in regards to me being with the opposite sex. When I first met Taehyung and Yunhyeong in middle school, it took him a couple of months to warm up to the idea that we were just friends,” Jisoo continues with her babbling. “So you want us to lie to hyung?” Yoongi asks, halting Jisoo for the moment. 

“Well, it's not like he is going to ask about it, so it doesn't count as lying. I'm not saying we're never going to tell him. I just want to figure out our situation first without Oppa’s interference,” finally done with her explanation, now it's up to Yoongi to think about it. 

“Honestly Oppa, I kind of really like you,” a blushing Jisoo blurts that out, when a couple of minutes of silence have occurred without Yoongi saying anything. Now it's Yoongi’s turn to be the one caught by surprise. Realization dawns on them both, that they are still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with Jisoo still grabbing a hold of his wrist. 

“Yeah you're right, I'm okay with not telling hyung about you and me, for now. He would probably kill me,” Yoongi sheepishly answers. He nonetheless can't help but get a bad feeling about it after that is said. 

 

“So when do you have some free time?” Yoongi asks, as they once again resume walking, both finding themselves holding hands. It just feels so right to be doing that, that they don't mind if they are moving to fast. 

"Well, I'm always available on Saturdays and Sundays. I'm trying to get all my assignments and studying on the weekdays,” Jisoo says, (key word trying) having fun swinging their hands back and forth. Yoongi can't help but find Jisoo really adorable. “I don't know if you've heard, but these last three weeks all my friends have decided to ditch me,” Jisoo makes a sad face on remembering that. 

"I heard you telling Hyung about it, not that I was eavesdropping or anything,” seeing Yoongi all nervous makes Jisoo want to pinch his cheeks. She can't help but notice that the longer she hangs out with the guy or sees him, he's quite beautiful. The way he likes to hide the fact that he's so soft on the inside, by pretending to be all cool (well he is.) He's starting to drive her even more crazy. 

“Oh shit!” Yoongi randomly blurts that out, startling Jisoo who was enjoying the slow fresh walk through the night. “I forgot to buy hyung his ice cream!” Yoongi says, causing Jisoo to break out into laughter on seeing his eyes widen in panic. 

“Yah Jisoo, it's not funny,” Yoongi complains. “Aigoo Oppa, you're so adorable,” Jisoo says while finally giving into the impulse to pinch one of Yoongi’s cheeks. The older boy doesn't want to admit it, but he doesn't mind Jisoo calling him cute. 

“You need to go home already though right?” Yoongi asks. “Ani, gwenchana. I start class a little later tomorrow,” Jisoo reassures the other guy. So with that they both turn back around to the ice cream parlor place. Once they go back to the line, the lady who had serviced them only an hour ago gives them a strange look. 

 

“So what were you saying before?” Jisoo asks, when they resume their walk once again, Jisoo is carrying the pint of ice cream that is for Jin, while Yoongi is carrying her backpack. “Oh, I was going to ask when you wanted us to go out on our date?” 

On noticing that Jisoo is kind of shivering Yoongi puts down her backpack, so he can take off his sweater to offer it to her, even though they're only like five minutes away from her dorm room building. Yoongi feels like slapping himself in the face for not being more attentive sooner. 

“It's fine, we’re almost there,” Jisoo says in regards to the sweater. “Jisoo-ah, I'm trying to be a semi considerate here,” Yoongi insists, finally convincing Jisoo when it seems he won't budge until he gets his way. With a sigh Jisoo gives Yoongi the ice cream to hold, while she puts on his sweater. Jisoo can't help but notice that despite Yoongi’s hands being cold, his sweater is pretty warm, and it smells nice, like a mix of spice and wood. 

“Gomowo Oppa,” Jisoo flashes Yoongi one of those beautiful smiles that always seem to knock Yoongi off balance. “Anyways, I don't mind us going out this weekend, if it's okay with you?” Jisoo doesn't want to appear to eager, but she kind of really is. 

It has been basically a month that she met the older guy, and according to Nayeon she has been pining after him for long enough. Nayeon figured it out pretty early on that Jisoo had a crush on him, and has been bothering Jisoo to do something about it.

“This Saturday is fine,” Jisoo still hopes that her desperation wasn't obvious. On that note they realize that they have finally arrived in front of Jisoo’s dorm room building. It feels like they have been together forever, but at the same time it feels like time went by so fast. 

“Anyways, thanks for tonight Oppa. I really needed a relaxing night for once, and good company, also thanks for buying me the ice cream,” Jisoo says, taking off the sweater, and grabbing a hold of her things, while giving Yoongi her Oppa’s pint of cookies and cream ice cream.

“Yeah me too, hey Jisoo before you go, can I have your number?” It's really hard to believe that Yoongi still feels embarrassed around Jisoo, even though they just spent the better part of the evening alone. 

“Ne,” is all Jisoo says while she grabs a hold of the offered black iPhone 6 Plus. She puts in her number, and once her pink iPhone 6s bings alerting to a new message, she saves it on her contacts. 

On looking at her messages, she realizes how focused she was spending time with Yoongi that she didn't even notice that Nayeon texted her a few times. 

“Wow seriously, now she remembers she has a friend,” Jisoo voices out loud the question, confusing Yoongi. “What?” Yoongi asks, while Jisoo gives Yoongi his phone back. “Oh mianhae Oppa. I was just thinking out loud, but again thanks. I had a good time,” on impulse Jisoo gives Yoongi a small peck on the cheek. The last thing Yoongi sees is a blushing Jisoo waving bye to him. 

 

A still walking on cloud nine Yoongi finally makes into his dorm room. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even remember when he took off his shoes, or made into the bathroom. The time on his phone says it's 10:07 at night already. That causes him to slightly wince. He can already imagine Jisoo staying up all night doing her school work. 

On remembering that impromptu kiss, Yoongi once again spaces out. He doesn't even remember if he put away the ice cream in the fridge. Jisoo causes Yoongi to completely lose his mind. 

After washing his teeth, and changing clothes, Yoongi looks into his Hyung. It seems that he went to sleep, probably craving his promised ice cream. “Oh well, he can eat it tomorrow,” Yoongi quietly mumbles under his breath. 

Right now all Yoongi wants to do is sleep though. Today he missed out on his nap, but it's not like the sacrifice was in vain. He finally got what he's wanted since he met the younger girl, a date. With that being the last thought in his head, Yoongi's mind goes into dreamland. 

 

The alarm clock on Yoongi's phone wakes him up, letting him know that his first class of the day will be starting at noon. This year Yoongi managed to only have midday, or afternoon classes. Which ended up working well with his new work schedule. Yoongi had been facing some financial issues since his first year here at the university, but it was a little harder to balance school, studying, working on lyrics, social life, and a job at the beginning. 

Now that his generals were mostly out of the way, he had a little more flexibility in regards to working. He especially got lucky being able to do something he loves. 

Since Yoongi went to sleep early for once, it's not necessary for him to leave the rest of his alarm clocks turned on, so after checking that his Hyung already left to work, Yoongi decides to get ready for his day.

Yoongi also feels like this the perfect chance for a little jacking off session. This is the first time in awhile that he has found himself with some alone time, and whatever it was he dreamed about during the night, has his dick feeling as hard as a rock. So with thoughts of Jisoo consuming his thoughts and a few fast strokes, Yoongi comes pretty fast. 

It's not the first time Yoongi has jerked off to thoughts of Jisoo, but he still can't help from feeling slightly guilty. Jisoo seems to innocent to be tainted by Yoongi's thoughts, but he can't help himself from wanting to be with her on a more sexual level. Everything about her attracts him. He's a healthy 23 year old, any other heterosexual guy would probably feel the same way in regards to the younger girl. 

After eating some of the leftover breakfast his hyung left for him, Yoongi's mounting guilt just seems to add on this morning. Jin Hyung has felt like an older brother while they have been roommates. He has always taken care of him. Thanks to him he hasn't had to rely on junk food, or starved, and he's been nothing but considerate of the younger guys schedule, which is why it kind of kills him a little inside keeping something like this from him. 

But the thought of his hyung not giving him the chance to date Jisoo makes it seem a little more bearable to keep his mouth shut for the time being. With that thought in mind, Yoongi leaves his dorm room and makes his way to his class. 

 

His first course of the day was recording industry law and ethics with his friend Kim Namjoon, who somehow managed to skip a grade when he was in high school due to him having a high IQ. It’s not enough to make up for the fact that he's a walking disaster though. 

Professor Park, the one who teaches the current course he finds himself in right now, and who happened to be a pretty cool guy, had been on Yoongi's ass about interning in one of the three big companies located here in Seoul Korea. 

Yoongi's answer was always the same, that he needs to think about it. He's not sure if he has time for that now, and he's leaning more towards doing it in his last year here at the university. Professor Park nonetheless finds Yoongi to be a genius, (which he can't help but agree with) and he has offered to back him up in whichever company he decides to intern at, given that he has good connections. 

“Wow hyung, someone woke up in a good mood this morning,” is the first thing Namjoon says on seeing his friend kind of smiling for once. “Did you get enough sleep tonight?” Namjoon continues, further questioning the pale older guy.

“Is it really such a big deal to see me smiling for once?” Yoongi asks getting slightly annoyed. The other guy puts up his hands defensively. “No, but most mornings you come in looking like a zombie,” after the death glare Yoongi gives him, Namjoon decides to keep his mouth shut instead.

There is something else that Yoongi is starting to get nervous about. Today is Wednesday, so that gives him exactly three days, not counting today, to come up with an idea for a date. He's really thinking if he should just ask the younger guy for a suggestion, but it kind of pisses him of just thinking about Namjoon’s reaction. It's not like he has a choice now though, since the professor just came into the class. 

 

“Hey Namjoon-ah, you think they will mind at the club if I miss on Saturday already?” Yoongi low key asks once both guys are making there way out of the class. 

“May I ask why you need the day off already?” Namjoon knows what a responsible guy Yoongi hyung is. No matter how much he complains about life in general, so it took him by surprise that not even a month into the job, and he's already thinking of asking for the night off.

“Just something that came up,” Yoongi casually answers, not trying to give away the fact that he's to excited for this Saturday. His blush is giving him away though, and Namjoon can't help but feel curious. 

“It's not like the older guy has a personal life,”it's what goes through Namjoon’s mind. Either he's sleeping, working on his music, going to classes, and now working three nights of the week, so Namjoon is really coming up in a blank as to why Yoongi hyung needs to request some time off. 

“But Hyung, it's not like you have a life,” Namjoon voices his thoughts out loud, causing the older guy to punch him in the shoulder. “Ow, hyung, for someone so small, you punch pretty hard,” Namjoon complains, while massaging the spot, “That’s going to leave a bruise,” is what goes through his thoughts.

“Yah, I have a date on Saturday!” Yoongi angrily shouts, startling both himself, Namjoon, and Hoseok who was just about to say hi to his distracted friends. Who much to Hoseok’s annoyance, didn't even notice he was basically standing in front of them. 

On Hoseok hearing that, he gets over his annoyance real fast. He also gets caught up in his excitement to much and lets out a high screech, that frightens more than just Namjoon and Yoongi, but also some of the other students nearby.

“Yoongi ah has a date?” Hoseok continues with his excitement, even grabbing a hold of the paler guy, and bouncing them both around, much to Yoongi's annoyance. “You finally had the balls to ask Jisoo-ah on a date?” Hoseok asks. 

“The fuck Hoseok, keep it down,” Yoongi snaps, pulling his hands from Hoseok’s tight grip. “And why the hell do you think I have a date with Jisoo?” Yoongi questions, while walking on ahead of the other two excited dorks.

“Because if you don't Yoongi-ah, I'm going to think you're a bigger idiot then I ever thought you were,” Hoseok says that with a too bright smile. It's pretty hard to bring the other guys good cheer down. If a person ever did manage to make him sad, it would leave them feeling like they kicked a stray puppy. Yoongi knows from personal experience that it's not a very good feeling, having managed to do that a couple of times already. 

“Fine, yeah I have a date with Jisoo,” there's no point in keeping it a secret from them. They're not the ones he needs to lie to, according to Jisoo’s request. Anyways, they would probably suspect something was up with older guy if they randomly saw him smiling for no damn reason.

“Yasss bitch! Finally!” Hoseok really has no filter. He doesn't seem to mind that he's being judged right now by some of their fellow peers. 

If Namjoon weren't so self conscious, he would envy the older guy, but since he is easily embarrassed; he doesn't like it when Hoseok’s hyper personality calls people's attention in his direction. Which is why more often than not Namjoon finds himself falling down, or breaking things, hence the nickname “God of Destruction.”

“Fucking hell Jung Hoseok, I said to keep it down, fuck,” Yoongi complains. “Look what you provoked,” Yoongi further emphasizes, pointing to a fallen Namjoon, who on not paying attention to his surroundings, managed to crash into pole. 

“Wtf Yoongi, Namjoon falling down is nothing new. He manages to do it all on his own on a daily basis, thank you very much,” Hoseok sassily replies. He nonetheless helps the younger get back up. 

“But on the other hand, you going on date, now that's something you don't see everyday,” Yoongi has no idea why he even considers Hoseok a friend. In this moment in time, he's really considering if he should unfollow him from all of his SNS accounts. Especially when he sees the other guy texting something rather fast on his phone.

“Hoseok, you better not be sharing this information on twitter, snapchat, kakao, Facebook, or Instagram, because if you do, we're going to have some serious problems.” Having known Min Yoongi for more than a year, both Hoseok and Namjoon know when they have pushed him to far. 

“Don't worry, I was only letting Kihyun-ah know,” Hoseok nonchalantly says. The guy seriously has no remedy. “Since when do you have his number?” Namjoon is the one who asks the question that Yoongi was about to ask. 

“Since the start of this school year, we have dance class together.” If there is something that Yoongi thinks Hoseok is amazing at, that is being a dancer. His dream is to one day put up a dance academy, or be given the chance to choreograph amazing performances for idols, more then likely with his skill level, and determination; he will manage to reach his goals. 

“He's kind of sad that you haven't been texting him lately,” Hoseok comments, giving Yoongi a sad look. “By the way, where are we heading of to?” Hoseok takes a look at his surroundings, having no clue where they are at. 

“My next class doesn't start till 3:00,” Yoongi takes a look at his phone. “And the time right now is 1:53, so I got some time,” Yoongi says. “Well I'm kind of hungry, so I wouldn't mind stopping somewhere for a bite to eat, I'll pay,” Namjoon kindly offers.

 

15 minutes later they find themselves sitting down at a nearby subway. All three are sitting down with their foot longs, when someone pokes Yoongi on his sides, nearly causing him a heart attack.

“Fuck Kihyun, you know how much I hate when you do that,” Yoongi growls at his best friend. “And seriously Hoseok? You had to invite him over?” Kihyun is already used to Yoongi’s savageness, that it doesn't even faze him anymore. 

“I don't have a class for the rest of the day, so I had to be a witness to this. Hoseok never told me who the lucky girl was though,” Kihyun stares at the smiling guy, who is happily munching on his sandwich. “More like unlucky girl,” said guy comments with his mouth full. 

“Ew Hoseok, chew with your mouth close please, you always seem to spray it in my direction,” Namjoon whines, while wiping off his arm where some of the food landed on him. 

“That is gross, but going back to the original topic, is it Jisoo who you're going on your date with?” Kihyun eagerly asks, causing Yoongi to roll his eyes, and for the other two to break out into laughter. 

“For the love of God, why do you all immediately jump to the conclusion that my date is with Jisoo?” An aggravated Yoongi asks. “Because you're not as sneaky at hiding your feelings as you like people to think,” Kihyun says, while stealing a piece of Yoongi’s Black Forest ham sandwich. “Yah!” Yoongi growls at the other boy for touching his food. Kihyun doesn't take the paler boy seriously, and just grabs another bite. 

“Yes that's so true, take for example three weeks ago at the club. You weren't exactly being subtle about your interest in the other girl. If it wasn't because Jin Hyung was wasted as fuck, he would've noticed something was up,”Namjoon wisely comments after being done with his food. 

“Uh huh, one you were blushing, which was something I never knew you were even capable of, and now you seem to do that more often,” Hoseok says while extending his finger.

“Two, you went off on the other guy, who according to sources had told quite a few people that he was interested in Jisoo-ah,” now he's holding two fingers up. He would of continued with his tirade, but on seeing Yoongi about to murder him, he decides to finish his food instead. 

“Where the hell do you even get this information from?” Yoongi decides not to kill the other guy, yet. Not until he answers his question. He suspected there was more to the story that Jisoo didn't want to share with him last night. 

“According to the grapevine, about three weeks ago both were having a serious conversation after class ended for the day, and one or two people overheard him confessing to Jisoo, but she turned him down,” Hoseok leaves all three with eyes opened wide in surprise. 

“I never understood why guys complain about girls always getting together to gossip, when this one is worse then any girls I've known combined,” a fed up Yoongi proclaims. 

“That is true, but tell me why it feels like you were the one spying on them?” Namjoon asks, taking into account that Hoseok kind of looks guilty. 

“Fine, it was me who started that rumor after I was passing through and saw them alone in there. In my defense though, I was just looking out for my chingu,” Hoseok says while getting up and hugging Yoongi. Said guy pushes him away, but the other doesn't mind. 

“Anyways can we stop talking about that? I want to know about the details, come on, give them to me,” Kihyun gets really close to Yoongi’s face. “So I have a date with Jisoo this Saturday,” before they can interrupt he holds up a hand, letting them know that he's not done talking. 

“And I have no fucking clue where I'm supposed to take her. I have today, Thursday and Friday to give her the details about Saturday,” he's starting to feel nervous about it. 

“Honestly, girls need more than a one day heads up, so you technically only have today,” Hoseok gives him a pitying look. “Not helping hyung, but yeah he's right. They need time for an outfit and yeah I have no idea what else,” Namjoon drifts off, getting lost in his thoughts, like usual. 

“Maybe I can take her to the movies,” Yoongi voices his thoughts out loud. All three of his friends vehemently shake their heads. “Bad idea Yoongi-ah. Going to the movies on a first date is not a very smart choice,” Hoseok informs the other guy. 

“Wae?” The clueless guy asks. “It's okay to go on the third or fourth date, but on the first dates, it's not a good way to communicate,” having been in a few relationships, Kihyun has more of an idea about how these things work. 

“Well than, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do,” Yoongi feeling frustrated says. “Yoongi I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me,” the way Hoseok says that, causes Yoongi to experience the opposite feeling of trust.


	7. "Second Date" first time everything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date is everything Jisoo hoped it would be, and more. The ending was the icing on the cake though.

On Friday night Jisoo was finally on her breaking point. Her date was fast approaching, and no matter how much she didn't want to be like all the other girls who let their thoughts be consumed by their significant others. She couldn't seem to help it. The only thing on her mind these last two days has been Yoongi Oppa.

It had been maybe a couple of days now since she last had a chance to see either Nayeon (for more than short periods of time) or Yoongi, hence the losing her mind feeling. The only thing that Yoongi texted her in regards to the date was to dress good, and that it was a surprise. Other then that he didn't follow it up with anything else. How is she supposed to know what to wear? 

The sound of the door opening halts Jisoo in her thoughts, and there coming in is a smiling Nayeon, who on seeing Jisoo worried, loses the smile. 

“Still working on your homework Jisoo?” Nayeon asks, taking off her high heeled shoes. “Ani, I have to much anxiety to be able to concentrate on doing anything else,” Jisoo feeling resigned comments. She can't even find it in herself to focus on her now forgotten school work, just laying on their little desk in the corner, who they both share. It's a good thing that both have been using it at different times of the day though, since if both needed to use it at the same time, they wouldn't be able to fit. 

“What's going on? When you got home on Tuesday night everything seemed to be going good,” Nayeon’s voice kind of fades away as she makes her way into the bathroom to go get ready for bed. 

“Well, since you were already about to pass out on Tuesday night, and I haven't had the chance to see you lately. I didn't tell you what else happened on that night,” on hearing that, Nayeon’s curiosity piques. 

“So after I left Oppa’s place, Jaehwan Oppa made the suggestion for Yoongi-ah to come with us to go get some ice cream,” on hearing that Nayeon quickly changes into her pajamas, consisting of some micro shorts, and a tank top, and makes her way to Jisoo's bed, to better hear the other girl. The way Jisoo is speaking makes it seem like it’s going to be a good story. 

“Yah Jisoo, the suspense is killing me, what else happened?”Nayeon impatiently asks when Jisoo remained silent for a couple of seconds. After that she finally lunges into everything that occurred on that night, causing the bunny toothed girl to squeal on some of the more touchy moments.

“So he asked me out on what he refers to as an “official date,” Jisoo makes air quotation marks when referring to the last two words. “I felt like him taking me out for some ice cream counts like a date no?” Jisoo questions the more expert girl, on when it comes to dating scenarios. 

“Well let's see. He bought you the ice cream, you guys got to know each other a little bit better. There was also hand holding involved, and he confessed that he can't stop thinking about you,” Nayeon says while ticking all the points with her fingers.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure that counts as a date,” they both start jumping around excitedly. No matter how much time, or people might show up in their growing life’s, it's pretty hard to forget about someone who has been with you every good or bad step of the way.

“Okay, okay I understand you being excited, because you should be. What I don't know understand is why the worried look?” Nayeon still slightly breathless from all of that activity, asks the other more breathless girl the question. 

“I'm freaking out about what to wear, can you believe this guy?” Jisoo pulls out her phone to show the other girl the message he sent her. “Omo!” Nayeon gasps on seeing what Yoongi Sunbaenim only wrote: Saturday night I'll pick you up around 7:00, dress nicely I guess, the location is a surprise. 

“Sunbaenim has some explaining to do,” an indignant Nayeon complains. “How can he have just told you to dress nice? Does he have any idea what a girl has to take into account to be able to find a good choice for an outfit?” And Nayeon’s tirade continues. She's seems to be more mad than even Jisoo herself was. 

“Is it formal kind of setting? Or more casual? Is it an outdoors theme? Or how about just going to the movies?” Jisoo decides that it's time to step in. Nayeon is actually managing to just further worry Jisoo. 

“Okay okay Nayeon, breathe please. You're raising my anxiety levels, not lowering them,” Jisoo grabs a hold of the girl, and slightly shakes her. She's hoping that will knock some sense into her. 

“Mianhae. I'm okay now. It's just that's it your first date,” on Jisoo clearing her throat, Nayeon corrects herself. “Fine your second date. I just wish we had a little bit of details,” they both sigh, as each let's gravity pull them into their beds. 

“Did you at least try asking him where he was taking you, some kind of clue maybe?” Jisoo shakes her head no, causing the other girl to roll her eyes at Jisoo’s stupidity. “Do you think it's too late to ask him now?” Jisoo sheepishly asks.

“I have no idea Jisoo, you should've told me right from the start,” Nayeon complaining about that makes the other girl want to choke the living daylights out of Nayeon for that stupid comment. 

“Sheesh really? I should've told you sooner?” the louder Jisoo's voice gets, the more Nayeon realizes that she put her foot in her mouth. “Last time I checked, I'm the one who has been in this dorm room the most,” Jisoo really knows how to stab a girl in the back, Nayeon thinks, but nonetheless the mounting guilt just keeps adding up. 

“I know I'm sorry. It was more of speaking before thinking kind of thing,” Nayeon's puppy look makes it impossible to last for even a second mad at her best friend. 

“Ugh gwenchana, so anyways, I've been looking through my clothes, and I have nothing to wear,” Jisoo once again makes her way into her side of the closet. Maybe by some miracle she'll find something this time. 

“You can borrow something of mine, or didn't you say that your date is till 7:00?” Nayeon joins Jisoo in pulling out stuff from her half side of the closet. Nayeon has better luck than Jisoo, who only has a few skirts, skinny jeans, and shorts. She doesn't even own one dress in her closet. I guess this is what happens when you choose comfort over fashion. 

“I don't have money right now to go buy something new,” starting to once again feel frustrated, Jisoo exclaims. “Than I guess wearing something of mine it is,” Nayeon calmly states. She pulls a few dresses out. They are a little on the short side, but since both luckily share the same size, Jisoo will take it. It's not like she has many options anyways. 

“ Or you can ask Jin Oppa to let you borrow some money to go buy something?” On hearing that question Jisoo tenses, and now on top of feeling nervous, she feels guilty. When Jisoo doesn't answer, Nayeon stops looking through her dresses and notices how quiet Jisoo has gotten, with eyes downcast. 

“What's wrong Jisoo? Don't tell me Jin Oppa doesn't know?” Nayeon quietly asks, while slowly approaching the other girl. It seems she has lost all feeling in her legs, and is just once again sitting tensely on her bed. 

“That's something else I forgot to tell you,” Jisoo finally speaks after another couple of seconds of silence. “I told Yoongi Oppa that we should keep this from him, at least for the mean time.”

On hearing that Nayeon groans, “Jisoo-ah what were you thinking? Have you learned nothing from the dramas we watched? Lying to someone only makes things worse, and yes it counts as lying when you're keeping something from that person,” Nayeon quickly says on seeing Jisoo shaking her head no. 

“Nayeon, I'm not going to keep it from him for a long time. I'm just being a realist. If our relationship doesn't amount to anything, and we realize that we are not compatible. It will only makes things awkward for Jin and Yoongi Oppa,” when Nayeon still doesn't look convinced, Jisoo starts pacing around to try to put into words all the thoughts that are swimming around in her head.

“I don't want to ruin their friendship. They have been roommates for far longer then I have known Yoongi. At this point in time they probably see each other as more like a family then anything else. Do you know how hard it will be for Jin Oppa to have to choose between us and take sides?” Jisoo gives Nayeon a couples of minutes to process that. 

“I still think it's a bad idea, but it's your life, your bad choices, so you'll have to deal with the consequences when the time comes,” that sounded harsher than it was meant to be, but Nayeon and Jisoo have never sugarcoated things when they don't agree with something the other is doing wrong. 

 

 

All throughout the day Yoongi has been feeling nervous. It's similar to how he's felt before going on stage. The feeling of disappointing someone has never been something that Yoongi has ever cared about, or given to much thought to before. He has never been someone who gives importance to what others say or think about him. This time it's different though. He wants tonight to be a successful date. 

At first after Kihyun, Namjoon, but mostly Hoseok sold him on the plan for the date, he has been nervously awaiting for this day. He wouldn't exactly go as far as saying he was like a bouncing puppy, wiggling its tail with excitement. 

It's not in Yoongi’s nature to be so open when it comes to expressing his feelings. After all, Hoseok has on more than one occasion accused Yoongi of having no heart or soul, and being really cold blooded. Which is why all three are starting to get freaked out with Yoongi. According to them, seeing a smiling Yoongi, reminds them of those killer dolls shown in horror movies.

It's Saturday morning, and once again Miss Jung Hoseok, the queen of knowing all the latest gossip, her minions Kim Namjoon, and Yoo Kihyun, who seems to be even more excited about this date than Yoongi, are gathered around an already fed up Min Yoongi, while also having some breakfast. Yoongi once again shows he had a sleepless night, given that he has dark circles under his eyes. 

“I can see how much you trust me Yoongi-ah. I am a romantic at heart dude. I know that you're date will turn out to be a ten out of ten. Jisoo will be satisfied AF,” Hoseok sarcastically says, only about the trust part. Everything else was sincerely said. He knows what he's talking about. 

“What I don't understand though is why we couldn't meet up with you at your door room?” Namjoon randomly asks, since the question has nothing to do with what they are currently talking about. 

“Namjoon-ah can you please keep up with the current topic? What does meeting here at this restaurant or staying at Yoongi's place have to do with his pending date?” Hoseok complains.

A pouting Namjoon answers, “I wanted some of Seokjin Hyung’s food though. It's always so delicious.” All three were about to agree with the statement when they picked up on Yoongi tensing upon hearing the other’s name.

“Yoongi, should I be worried that your eyes are shouting guilt?” Kihyun is the one that breaks the silence. He has never been a witness to the type of look Yoongi is expressing with the widening of his eyes, and he's known the guy for more than ten years.

“I actually forgot to ask you guys for a favor. On Wednesday night it just never came up,” when all three remain quiet for the first time, Yoongi realizes that his tone of voice is making it out to be worse than it really is. 

 

“Nope, I don't agree with you guys,” Namjoon vehemently shakes his head no. The other two remain quiet while processing everything that was said. Kihyun and Hoseok find themselves divided from Namjoon’s ideals, and semi agreeing with Jisoo’s point of view. At the end though they decide that it's not up to them to tell Yoongi what to do. 

“So all I ask of you guys is to at least keep this from Jin Hyung,” Yoongi says, but when looking into the queen of gossip’s eyes, something in him tells him Hoseok might've already run his mouth to at least some other people. 

“At least try to not spread this information more than you have to Hoseok, but anyways I have to get going,” Yoongi says. Right now he has another pending problem, and he finds himself needing Jaehwan and Junghwan’s help once again. 

 

At exactly 6:55 a nervous Jisoo receives a text message from Yoongi letting her know that he’s already here. Since he's not permitted from going inside her dorm room building, he’s waiting for her outside. 

Jisoo quickly grabs her black purse, and puts on her pink heels, (even though she did swear to herself not wear them again, but desperate times call for desperate measure) and her white jacket. 

Since it's already October, the fall weather is on the chilly side. She slowly exits the dorm room while locking the door. Nayeon had already left earlier, on her own date to the movies with Jeonghan. 

They weren't official yet, but with the frequency they were seeing each other, Jisoo was pretty sure when she least expected it Nayeon would surprise her by proclaiming her undying love for the other guy. When it comes to falling in love, it comes pretty easily to Nayeon, who has a big heart.

As soon as Jisoo makes it outside, there standing and looking amazing is Yoongi. So far he hasn't caught a look of the girl, since he's to focused on his phone, but on hearing the click clacking noise of heels, Yoongi lifts his head, only to be left breathless. 

Looking beyond gorgeous is Jisoo. She's wearing a short mini black dress, with her white jacket, pink heeled shoes, her hair has been let down once again. It's at level with her waist, and flowing with curls on the ends. Her lips are pink and glimmering, her eye makeup just makes her eyes look even more huge.

“Are you even human?” Yoongi blurts that out, causing Jisoo to blush all the way to the tip of her ears. She doesn't think she needs to answer the question, and she knows she was successful in looking good with the way the older guy is still unfocused. 

“Ha Oppa, as much as it does good things for my ego that you can't keep your eyes off of me, we’re going to be late,” Jisoo boldly states, grabbing a hold of the other guy, who seems to have finally snapped out of it. 

“By the way Oppa, you look amazing too, we make a good couple, since we match, don't you think?” Jisoo asks, while taking a look at Yoongi’s outfit once again. 

He's wearing some tight black pants that hug his thighs just right. Not that Jisoo's being a pervert, but it's something that's hard not to notice. He's wearing a white shirt under his black leather jacket, and he's seems to be wearing all of his earrings on his ears. He looks like a bad boy. Jisoo never knew how hot bad boys were, until she herself seems to have acquired one. 

“Thanks, you look amazing too Jisoo-ah. I think I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you throughout the night. I wouldn't like someone stealing you from me,” just the thought of how many guys are going to be eyeing his girl pisses Yoongi off. “Woah, my girl? Let's backtrack Yoongi, this is barely the first date,” Yoongi's internal monologue must make him look like a weirdo to the younger girl who's silently staring at him. 

Once Yoongi's becomes aware of his surroundings, he realizes that they are just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. “I have no idea where we are going,” Jisoo says on seeing the other guys confused stare. 

Yoongi grunts, “Sorry, I was just thinking how to tell you that there was a slight change of plans. I was planning to take you to the ice rink for a bit for some ice skating, and than going to Brera for some Italian food, but my boss called me two hours ago, and said that he couldn't give me the night off,” Yoongi glares on remembering that. It was kind of his fault since his boss never gave his agreement in the first place. Yoongi was hoping he would say yes in the end, but unfortunately, it was the opposite. 

“Gwenchana,” Jisoo says that while smiling on the outside. She is kind of sad that they couldn't go ice skating. That did sound like fun, but at the same time she hasn't skated for awhile, and just the thought of falling down embarrasses her already.

“So what are we doing instead?” Jisoo curiously asks, her legs starting to feel numb from the lack of motion, and just standing in one place. 

“Well, right when I finished the call with my boss, I called the restaurant about changing the time of the reservation, since it was going to be at 8:15. They let me change it to 7:30, so I hope you're hungry,” Yoongi says, while halting a taxi. He noticed that Jisoo looks cold, so he glad he's able to stop one pretty fast. 

 

14 minutes later they are led to their table, and like a gentleman Yoongi pulls out the chair for Jisoo, raising his attractiveness in Jisoo’s book. 

“What can I get you guys to drink?” Is the first thing they are asked. Jisoo settles with a water, as well as Yoongi. The waiter than leaves to give them some time to decide on what to eat. 

Jisoo hasn't eaten much Italian food in her life, so she's happy to see that the food looks good, and not to expensive. She does not feel comfortable letting Yoongi pay for her in the least. But after knowing and hearing so much about him, she kinds of figures he’ll probably insist. 

The restaurant looks pretty cozy to Jisoo, so she can't help asking, “How did you learn of this place?” 

“I once came here with Hoseok and Namjoon, but with school being so time consuming, the opportunity hadn't presented itself to come back, so I'm kind of glad I was able to bring you here,” for the first time since Jisoo met up with Yoongi, he actually broke into his beautiful gummy smile. 

“Well I'm glad I could come here as well,” equally smiling brightly Jisoo says. She kind of figures that she wasn't the only one nervous about tonight than, since Yoongi seems like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders with her response. 

“So after dinner, are you going to drop me off at the dorm room?” Jisoo asks, since Yoongi did just say they were going to go out to eat, after that he didn't further elaborate on any other plans. 

“Oh right. I was wondering if you would mind going with me to the club? I only have to perform for about 30 minutes, the other hour is split with Hoseok and Namjoon. We also switch around as DJ’s, but my boss said that as long as I did my performances, the rest I could leave to the other losers.”

On hearing that she would get to spend even more time with the older guy, Jisoo doesn't care what she does. So with a smiling face Jisoo just nods her head, which is a good thing, because right in that moment the waiter comes back to take their orders. 

In the end Jisoo settles on a pasta dish, while Yoongi, deciding to be basic chooses a pepperoni pizza. What they talked about isn't something Jisoo really remembers. She just knows that she has never felt happier than she did in that moment. She does remember doing most of the talking though. She knows how much Yoongi doesn't like to talk as much. 

At one point she did get worried that she was boring him, “Are you sure I'm not boring you Oppa?” Yoongi shakes his no. “I feel like I might be talking to much,” Jisoo worriedly continues. 

“Ani Jisoo, I enjoy listening to you speak,” Yoongi says, while slowly eating a slice of pizza. Both were sharing what they were eating. He had a plate of some of her pasta, and she had already had a slice of his pizza. He was glad to see that she wasn’t worried about eating in front of him, like the last girl he ever dated was.

Yoongi really was having a good time with Jisoo though. He wasn't lying about that. There were so many layers to her. The fact that her favorite genre of movies was action and horror, when he had always pegged her as someone who liked romance and comedy. Her favorite western artists were Ariana Grande, and Beyoncé, while her favorite idols were Big Bang, Epik High and 2ne1. He had never taken her as someone who liked rap. I guess you really should never judge a book by its cover. 

When they were done with their dinner it took a lot of begging on Yoongi’s part to convince the stubborn girl to let him pay for her. In the end she did give in, only after he promised that he would let her pay for him next time. Not that he would hold himself up to that promise. 

Even though the night was cold, both didn't mind going for a night stroll. The club was about 40 minutes away on foot, and there was still time before he had to be there. So for now Yoongi just wanted Jisoo all to himself for a little longer. 

“I think Taehyung, Sojung, Jiwon, and Yeonju are at the club,” Jisoo randomly comments, after there had been no further conversation for a few minutes. She's someone who hasn't always been the best at dwelling with silence, even though with Yoongi it did feel pretty comfortable. 

“They're actually there every weekend though,” on Jisoo hearing that she pouts. “Usually Yunhyeong and Jimin are there are as well,” Yoongi continues, causing the other girl to feel like she's being ditched. 

“You okay?” Yoongi asks, on seeing the sad look in Jisoo's eyes all of sudden. “I just feel like my friends don't invite me because of what happened last time,” her sad voice makes Yoongi feel something weird in his chest. He doesn't like seeing her like this in the least. That and he has never been able to deal with people crying. Because seeing tears is the one thing that makes Yoongi feel the most uncomfortable. 

“I'm pretty sure they have their reasons Jisoo, so don't worry about that to much. It's kind of hard to maintain a close relationship with friends when you start college, but as long as you remember that they love you, don't give it to much importance,” Yoongi hopes he didn't come off as insincere. 

“Ne, you're right Oppa. Oh by the way has Jin Oppa been back to the club as well?” Jisoo asks, already feeling cheered. Yoongi might not notice but maybe because he writes lyrics, he's pretty good at conveying beautiful uplifting words. 

“Ani, he said he would never go back to that hellhole given the major hangover he had last time. He also got mad at the fact that because he was so drunk, he wasn't able to look out for you,” Jisoo just laughs, just thinking about her brothers misfortune. 

“Haha that's pretty funny. There is something that has been bothering me though, well not bothering, but more like I'm wondering,” Jisoo once again interlaces their fingers together. “Where is Jin Oppa?” 

For some reason that question makes Yoongi blush, Jisoo notices. She's gets even more curious upon noticing that. “Well, I asked Jaehwan and Junghwan hyung if they could distract him, naturally I had to tell them why,” Yoongi slowly drawls. 

“Unfortunately Junghwan was busy, he wouldn't say with what, but Jaehwan said he would do it, so I think I indirectly managed to get them to hook up,” Jisoo squeals on hearing that. Nothing would make her more happy if Jin and Jaehwan finally got together. 

“Omo, that's amazing Oppa!” Jisoo exclaims, feeling so excited that she can't help herself from hugging Yoongi around the waist. “How did you even know they liked each other?” Jisoo mumbles the question into Yoongi’s chest. She is feeling kind of embarrassed at the moment, but he feels to amazing for her to care.

“I barely realized that night that Jin Hyung was drunk as fuck, excuse my language,” Jisoo just shakes her head, letting him know that it doesn't bother her, still holding on to him. It looks like it's not bothering him either anyways. 

“I always suspected that it was either Jaehwan or Junghwan hyung, but that night the way Jaehwan Hyung was taking care of him. I don't know, in that moment I just knew,” Jisoo looks at the way his eyes are sparkling, and the fact that he doesn't seem to care that her brother is gay, that's when she knows that she has fallen. She doesn't care if it's too soon. It's not something that is easy to keep hidden.

When Yoongi looks into Jisoo’s eyes, the same feeling occurs to him. It seems for now, she's it. Those lips that are sparkling so beautifully in the night light are his too. Without much thought he finally presses his lips against hers. They are so soft and feel so great against his.

At first they are just exploring each other's mouths, since Jisoo seems to be shy, but after a couple of seconds she starts getting the hang of it, so he does what he's always wanted to do. He lightly grabs a hold of Jisoo’s bottom lip with his teeth, and nibbles on it, causing Jisoo to gasp, and open her mouth for him. 

Now he's exploring all of Jisoo’s mouth, wrestling his tongue against hers. The way she feels against him is amazing. He has no idea how much longer they would've kissed if she hadn't accidentally rubbed up against his now hardening dick. That's when he pulls away, and comes to the realization that they are still in a public place. Luckily, there are no people out in this street. 

“You make me lose my mind,” with a sexy raspy voice Yoongi says, causing Jisoo to feel like her whole being is on fire. She knows that he didn't say that as complaint, so she's kind of happy to realize that she's not the only who's going crazy when it comes to their situation. 

“Come on, let's get out of here. It's to cold,” Yoongi says, while discreetly adjusting his jeans. When he's done sort of controlling himself, he wraps his arms around Jisoo. The cold night is also a big help.

“I did notice that we tend to stop at sidewalks frequently,” a giggling Jisoo responds. “Just be happy that we don't stop on the streets,” Yoongi jokingly follows up on her comment. “Haha. That does get me mad when it happens on dramas. It's like seriously you idiot?” Jisoo shares. 

Yoongi can't help but laugh along with her. Her laughter and good vibe is always so infectious. “I guess I can understand them a little better now though,” Jisoo thoughtfully says. “Like you said, you make me lose my mind too, that I'm not always aware of my surroundings.” 

When they look up they notice that they are finally here. The line is once again pretty long, but since Yoongi works here, it's not necessary for them to wait in line. I guess it's a good thing. Jisoo notices that some girls give her the stink eye, and some devour Yoongi with their eyes. 

Jisoo has never had to deal with jealousy, so she's kind of uncomfortable with the feeling. I guess she hadn't given to much thought to the fact that he's a rapper. He's bound to draw attention to himself with his charisma, and good looks. 

Nonetheless, she pushes that ugly feeling to the back of her mind. For now, they are just getting to know each other, and so far, he hasn't given her any reason to mistrust him, so she's not going to. 

At the entrance of the club they both leave their jackets in this place where you can hang your stuff. At least there's a security guard near that area to make sure things aren't stolen. Jisoo still takes her purse with her.

It's the first time Jisoo has taken off her jacket though, so she's feeling kind of self conscious and exposed. In the belly area, and the back, the material is see through. On top of that Nayeon is a little thinner than her, so it hugs her a little more. 

Yoongi seems to be having a hard time deciding if he should be turned on with how sexy she looks, or if he should cover her up so other guys don't look at her. He decides to appreciate her beauty. Plus, he's pretty sure that Jisoo wouldn't take to kindly to being told what to do. 

Right now it's not to packed yet, so slightly holding on to Jisoo by the waist, so they don't get separated, Yoongi makes his way in the direction of the stage. He notices the way Jisoo slightly jumps when he puts his arm around her, bringing out a tiny smirk on his face. Standing on the sidelines are Namjoon and Hoseok, surrounded by Kihyun, Jimin, and Yunhyeong. 

Both Yunhyeong and Jimin do a double take when they see Jisoo approaching, and they get even more shocked when they notice how intimately both her and Yoongi hyung look. Yoongi does have his arm wrapped around her waist after all. 

“Hi guys,” Jisoo cheerfully says, capturing all their attentions. They can't help but smile back at her. They also can't help but tease Yoongi when they notice that his lips have a slight pink shimmer to them. They can probably guess what they were doing before getting here. 

While Kihyun, who seems to be spending way to much time with Hoseok and Namjoon (in his humble opinion), calls Yoongi in his direction, he reluctantly let’s go of Jisoo. Who makes her way to Jimin and Yunhyeong’s side than. It's been some time since she has seen Yunhyeong in person after all. 

“What the hell Jisoo, since when are you and Yoongi hyung dating?” It's the first thing he says when Jisoo approaches them. 

“Well, if you would text me once in awhile you would know things,” Jisoo drily tells the other boy. “Anyways, it's not like it's something you can really share through a message,” Jisoo continues. 

“I thought you were busy with school work, so I didn't want to inconvenience you, I guess you weren't that busy than,” he quietly mumbles, receiving a light punch on the arm from Jisoo for that comment.

“Anyways, you shouldn't worry though, I haven't really had a chance to hang out with Nayeon or Taehyung either,” Yunhyeong continues, pointing his head in Taehyung’s direction, who's to busy dancing with Sojung to have noticed them. 

“Yeah I figured, Sojung keeps me updated more often than Tae does nowadays,” Jisoo says, accepting a sip from Yunhyeong’s drink. “And how have you been Jimin?” Jisoo asks the other up until now quiet guy. “I've been good,” Jimin just shrugs. “But Jisoo-ah we share a class together, and I just saw you Thursday. You never mentioned anything about you and Yoongi hyung,” Jimin comments. 

“How often have you been hanging out with Yoongi Oppa that you guys refer to him as hyung, is the question I should be asking?” Jisoo counterattacks. So while all three go into what's been happening, Yoongi is getting teased by his friends. 

“Wow Yoongi, first date, and you're already getting some action?” Hoseok really enjoys teasing the other guy. It's like his favorite past time, seeing him glare. He's like an adorable little puppy, all growl but no bite. 

For once though, Yoongi is not paying attention to Hoseok, he's to busy looking at a laughing Jisoo. “Wow Yoongi, you're so whipped already,” Hoseok sadly says, pretending to cry on Namjoon’s shoulder. 

“There there hyung,” Namjoon pats Hoseok’s shoulder. “You guys are such idiots,” Yoongi finally says, on hearing what they are saying. “Anyways moving on, how has your date been going so far?” Hoseok, once again back to his cheerful self asks. “After all, my plans fell through,” Hoseok sighs.

“I don't think it's necessary to ask that question though. I don't know why Jisoo seems to enjoy Yoongi’s company, but for some reason she hasn't ran away screaming, so it seems everything is going good, ow!” Kihyun complains on Yoongi punching him on the shoulder. 

“No but seriously Kihyun, don't you have your own friends? So what are you doing with these two lately?” Yoongi like the savage he is asks the other guy. “I need a break from Minhyuk and Shin Hoseok too,” Kihyun sassily responds. 

Shin Hoseok is Kihyun’s roommate, and Minhyuk is his boyfriend. Yoongi knows how he would feel being in his place if Jin Hyung always had Jaehwan over, he would feel like a third wheel. If tonight is any indication of what may occur, that may end up happening anyways. 

Jaehwan did after all admit to Yoongi that he's in love with Jin Hyung (that's something he forgot to share with Jisoo.) What's been stopping him is the dynamic changes their friendship will go through. He was also scared that Junghwan would find it awkward. Yoongi pretty much told him that he's an idiot. He also told him that it’s not like they're not obvious about their feelings, so he's sure Junghwan already knows. 

Yoongi had really promised himself that he wouldn't interfere, but some people are just plain stupid, that it's up to him to knock some sense into them. 

“Yo Yoongi, you're starting first dude,” Namjoon’s voice snaps Yoongi out of his thoughts. He just nods his head letting him know that he's going, but first he has to make sure to leave Jisoo in good hands. He doesn't want someone hitting on her while he's up there rapping. 

“Yunhyeong-ah, I'm going to be up there, so can you and Jimin watch out for Jisoo?” On Jisoo hearing that she feels conflicted. On the one hand she feels like it's cute that Yoongi seems to worry about her, but on the other hand, her independent values make her feel slightly offended. It seems like it's too late to say anything when Yoongi leaves after getting Yunhyeong and Jimin’s assurances.

Anyways, it's hard to remain mad at him when he's amazing on stage. Last time he only did two songs, but this time he does six. Three of the songs have Jisoo blushing all the way to the tips of her ears. They are so explicit, but such a turn on. Jisoo starts feeling a tingling over her body. It's not something she's ever felt before, but she's not completely clueless as to what it means. For the first time ever, she seems to be experiencing sexual attraction. 

Jisoo has always focused on her studies and friends, that she has never thought about how her first time will be. She has never romanticized losing her virginity on her wedding night, like some of the girls in class used to though. Now that she thinks about it, she wouldn't mind it happening with someone she is in love with. 

God, it's crazy to think that only last month her point of view was something else. Now all of a sudden she's experiencing first things all around. Her first crush, her first date, her first kiss, and now her first physical attraction. For a second she even found out what it feels like to be jealous. 

Speaking of that, a lot of girls are grinding on each other to the sound of Yoongi’s rap songs, trying to capture his attention. She's glad to see that he's not paying attention to them, and the only one who he's staring at is her. 

She's not someone who's ever been bullied, and having an older brother with amazing self confidence, has helped her grow up to be someone with good self esteem. She knows her self worth, so as long as she has Yoongi’s trust, she's not going to pay any attention to other girls. She's just going to hold her head up high, and be proud that she managed to capture the attention of a grumpy, but great guy. 

After Yoongi is done with his performance he makes his way in Jisoo’s direction, who’s still clapping. Yoongi’s arm automatically finds itself wrapping around Jisoo’s waist, who once again slightly jumps. 

“Ticklish?” Yoongi asks Jisoo. He has to speak into her ear, since the music is now in full blast, and Namjoon is now on the stage spitting out rhymes. His song seems to further hype the audience.

“Ani, I'm just not used to anybody grabbing me there,” Jisoo shouts in his direction. Is it a bad thing that the fact that Jisoo has never been with anyone before makes him feel arrogant and possessive? 

For the remainder of Hoseok and Namjoon’s performances Yoongi and Jisoo spend it in each other's arms. She's facing the stage, while he's behind her, with his arms wrapped around her. She can't help but notice that they are a perfect fit, like two pieces of a missing puzzle.

Nobody bothers them throughout the night. It's more than obvious that they are together. Eventually when Namjoon is DJing, based on a request that Yoongi made earlier, he plays Ariana Grande’s side to side. The song gets Jisoo pretty lit, that she drags Yoongi out into the dance floor and starts sexily dancing around him.

When another slow song is played, they are both swaying back and forth along to the beat. Next thing they know they are both making out pretty intensely, much to the surprise of all their friends, who never knew that Yoongi or Jisoo were into PDA. 

Taehyung does get the shock of his life when he goes and says hi to the rest, but somehow they ignore him. When he sees what they are staring at, he almost chokes on his drink on seeing Jisoo and Yoongi about to eat each other's faces off. The rest just laugh at his reaction and have to drag him back when his overprotective mode is activated, and he's about to go separate them. 

At around one Jisoo is fed up with her heels, and kind of tipsy, that she asks Yoongi if it's okay to leave. Yoongi is more than happy to leave as well. His warm bed is calling his name. So after saying bye to everyone, they grab their things and finally exit the club. It feels great to be able to breathe fresh air. The club was starting to feel to stuffy. 

“Did you have a good time?” Yoongi asks after they have been walking for a couple of minutes in silence. “Ne Oppa, I had a really good time,” Jisoo almost sleep walking says. “You okay Jisoo?” Yoongi worriedly asks. “Ne, just very tired. I'm not to used to wearing heels,” what she doesn't mention is that she needs to really use the bathroom, but doesn't like to use public ones too much. 

“Want me to carry you?” Yoongi offers, much to the horrified look from Jisoo. “Ani Oppa, gwenchana. I don't want to flash people,” Jisoo answers, indicating how she's wearing a dress. Yoongi decides to just support her weight than, by leaning her against his shoulder, and strongly holding onto her from the waist. 

The rest of the way to her dorm room is spent in comfortable silence, with both reminiscing everything that happened tonight. They wouldn't change anything about this night, so at the entrance Yoongi gives Jisoo one last intense kiss. 

“Have a good night Jisoo,” Yoongi huskily whispers to the dazed girl, who just nods her head and waves goodbye. 

Once Jisoo makes her way into her room, she quietly changes into her nightclothes, not wanting to wake up Nayeon. The last thing she wants to do right now is wash her face, but she doesn't want to sleep with a face filled with makeup, so sacrifices have to be made. 

The last thing she remembers before falling into deep sleep, is the way Yoongi’s lips felt against her.


	8. Halloween Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies, drama, and tears.

Since their last date three weeks ago, Jisoo and Yoongi have had two other ones. One was at the aquarium, much to Jisoo’s surprise and happiness. The other one was a week after that one, at the movies, which Yoongi was a little more thankful for.   
He had a great time with Jisoo, don't get him wrong. But given that the aquarium is always pretty packed, they had to go at an earlier time. To be more specific, Yoongi had to wake up at ten am.  
He was kind of sleep deprived from getting home at three in the morning the previous night, so he was more like a zombie than anything else. He nonetheless couldn't help but smile throughout the whole ordeal. Jisoo after all was having a good time.   
“Oppa, I still find it so hard to believe that we’re all seeing people right now,” Jisoo comments, while making cute faces to the fishes. “I mean Jin Oppa and Jaehwan Oppa are finally together,” that one is still hard to believe, to someone that has been a witness to all that pining from Jin.   
“Gomowo Oppa, Jaehwan-ah told me that it was your scolding more than anything else that finally made him open his eyes,” Jisoo says, now directing her cute face in Yoongi’s direction. “When did he even tell you that?” Yoongi self consciously asks. He's not used to being praised, especially not in the way that Jisoo is doing so in this moment. She's looking at him like he's her whole world or something.   
“I ran into him two days ago, he was on his way to get his coffee fix. Since our next courses didn't start until an hour later, we decided to have a little chat,” Jisoo comments. She remembers how nervous the other guy was. 

“So I guess Yoongi probably told you by now how your brother and me are seeing each other?” Jaehwan nervously asks the other girl once they both sit down with their warm coffees. “Ne,” is all Jisoo responds. She doesn't seem to realize how that one word answer only seems to further make the other guy even more nervous.   
“Oppa are you worried that I won't approve or something?” Finally picking up on the vibe that the other guy is transmitting, Jisoo asks. “I'm okay with it,” Jisoo finally reassures him, having no idea how much easier it seems to be now for Jaehwan to breathe.   
“I mean it was the one thing Jin Oppa never confined in me. The fact that he was so in love with you, but the way he looked at you, words were never necessary,” Jisoo shares with a bright smile. “I was just never sure if you reciprocated the same feelings,” Jisoo says with a slight frown.   
“I always tried to have my guard up when I was with you guys,” for the first time in awhile since they started talking, Jaehwan speaks. “I guess I let my guard down without realizing one to many times in Junghwan’s presence,” Jaehwan scoffs on saying that. “He said he was tempted so many times to shout in our faces that we’re dumbasses, but I guess he's always been a romantic at heart, so he wanted us to figure it out on our own,” Jaehwan shrugs.   
For a second they both take a sip of their coffees to catch a breather. “I guess deep down inside I always suspected the way your brother felt about me, but I was just scared,” Jaehwan says the last part with a tremor. “I'm still scared Jisoo,” he sadly admits that.   
“I'm not naïve to think that everything will be easy. We live in a pretty conservative country, where it's one thing to have what foreigners consider gay tendencies, but it's a whole other thing to actually be in an open gay relationship,” each word that Jaehwan says does fill Jisoo with fear, but she wants him to know that she's here for them always, no matter what.   
“I'm kind of glad that Yoongi pushed me though, calling us a couple names that I won't mention to you,” Jisoo laughs on imaging that. Yoongi can be pretty blunt, and a little bit brusque, but at least you know he'll never lie to you.  
“He’s a pretty fearless guy, that makes people think that anything is possible. I'm so glad you guys are seeing each other,” Jaehwan says, wanting to change the subject for the moment. “I don't feel to comfortable about keeping this from your brother though, so I hope you find it in you to tell him this sooner rather than later,” and on that note they both notice that it's time to leave to their classes, or else they'll be late.   
“Thanks for the advice Oppa, I'll take into consideration,” is the last thing Jisoo says, while waving bye to other guy. She's knows he's right, but is it so bad to want to keep Yoongi by her side for a little longer, without having to deal with the drama from her older brother when he finds out? At least for now she wants that. 

“Anyways, Jiwon and Yeonju have made things official too,” Jisoo says, snapping out of her thoughts. “I think they are the worst PDA couple I have ever seen,” Jisoo remembers how she saw them making out intensely a couple of days ago when Jiwon came to get Yeonju from their study session.   
“In second place are Nayeon and Jeonghan. I think it's mostly Nayeon though, poor Jeonghan seems to live in a perpetual cloud of red,” Jisoo and Yoongi are both strolling down the aquarium, hand in hand.   
“What do you mean with cloud of red?” Yoongi curiously asks. “Oh, I mean that his face always seems to be burning like a tomato, from all the times I have caught them making out, at least in my presence,” Jisoo breaks out into giggles on remembering that. “He seems to be a private person that doesn't like to show public displays of affection,” Jisoo further clarifies.   
“Hmm, I used to be that kind of guy, but with you I always seem to forget where I'm at,” the change in Yoongi’s voice causes Jisoo to break out into goosebumps. If there is one thing that drives her crazy is when his voice gets so deep and husky.   
“Not here Oppa,” Jisoo shyly says, halting Yoongi in his tracks. “Jisoo-ah, it's been a week since we last hung out though,” Yoongi actually sounds cute. “Haha, I didn't know you had it in you to do aegyo,” Jisoo teases the guy. On realizing what he did, Yoongi tenses, and his face transforms into a scowl.   
“Aww Oppa, you are so cute,” Jisoo further teases, giving him a small peck on the cheek. It's not enough for Yoongi, but for now it will have to suffice.   
“How are Sojung and Taehyung-ah doing?” Yoongi asks, wanting to contribute to the conversation, and to at least assure Jisoo that he's not bored. She seems to be under the impression that he doesn't care about what she says. They're going to have to hang out more often for her to realize that even though he might not seem interested, he doesn't care what she's talking about, as long as they are together.   
“They are the pure couple,” Jisoo says drily. She's really not lying when she says that. According to Sojung, they have only shared a few pecks here and there. Mostly because of Taehyung who seems to be under the impression that Sojung is innocent, and he doesn't want to take advantage of her.   
Poor girl is to shy to take the initiative in the relationship and tell that idiot to kiss her like he means it, that she's not breakable. Yeonju is getting fed up with listening to Sojung complaining, and not doing anything about it.   
“Well I guess that leaves us in the middle,” Yoongi calmly states. “What the heck Oppa?” Jisoo asks confused with the statement. “Well, it starts with Jiwon and Yeonju, Nayeon and Jeonghan, you and me, your brother and Jaehwan hyung, and finally Taehyung and Sojung,” Yoongi pulls out his phone so that they can take a selfie together.   
“Wow, daebak, that's the most you've ever contributed in a conversation. I'm impressed,” Jisoo sassily says, posing cutely for the pic. “But ew, I don't need to know about my oppa’s dating life,” it doesn't bother Jisoo the thought of her brother kissing a guy, she would feel the same way if it was a girl. Something's in life are just better left unsaid or unimagined.   
And that was how their morning was spent, after that they went for some lunch, and than Jisoo had to go home and catch up on some studying. She wasn't completely slacking off, but there was some work that she needed to turn in for Trigonometry class, and a painting that she hadn't finished yet for her art course.   
Yoongi was kind of sad that they wouldn't be able to hang out for the rest of the day, but he was in so much need of a three hour long nap before going into work. He also had some studying to do as well.   
“Will I at least be seeing you tonight?” Yoongi asks Jisoo before dropping her off at the entrance to her dorm building. “Ani,” on hearing that Yoongi sulks. “Wae?” He asks, not happy in the least. “Mianhae Oppa, but Nayeon and I decided we needed some girl bonding time,” Jisoo gets close to Yoongi, and since she's standing once step above him, they are at eye level, so it makes it easy for her to put her arms around his neck.   
“Fine, so than want to go to the movies some time next week?” Jisoo just excitedly nods her head, and tells him that since he sacrificed so much on his sleep, he can pick the movie. “Arraseo, I'll text you the details next week than, have fun,” Yoongi begrudgingly says. 

That night Nayeon and Jisoo are just having a good time relaxing and talking about their significant others. They even buy some pizzas, and decide to watch some movies on Netflix.   
“So Jisoo, Halloween is almost coming up and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Nayeon randomly brings that up while in the middle of a scary scene in the movie. The way that Nayeon asks that question scares Jisoo more than anything else she has seen on the screen so far.   
“Should I be worried?” Jisoo nervously asks, while pausing the movie. They are currently both laying on Jisoo’s bed while watching it on Nayeon’s laptop.   
“Well Jeonghan and I were talking, and we wanted to throw a Halloween party. I mean, doesn't that sound like fun?” Nayeon starts getting excited just thinking about how fun it's going to be.   
“That actually does sound pretty cool, but why are you asking me? Do you need my help with something?” A confused Jisoo asks. Nayeon once again starts fidgeting and gets really nervous. The only time she gets shy is when she knows Jisoo might not approve of something.  
“Well, so we need some space to throw the party at, and so since you're boyfriend.” On hearing that Jisoo shakes her head no. “He's not my boyfriend yet Nayeon, right now we're just getting to know each other.” Nayeon just scoffs when Jisoo says that. “Whatever, the point is that since he works at a club. . .”   
Jisoo doesn't even let Nayeon finish before she starts protesting. “Andwae, I'm not going to ask him that, what the hell Nayeon?” Jisoo was pretty sure that Nayeon’s question was going to be in the form of asking Yoongi Oppa to see if he can somehow manage to get them to rent out the club for the night.   
“Aw, come on Jichu, at least ask the guy, and if he says no than we’ll take it from there. We are not asking for it to be given to us for free. I'm pretty sure a lot of people will be willing to pay for the entrance so they can be admitted into the party, and that means a lot of them.”   
“Hm, well when you put it that way, I guess I have no problem asking him, but won't you be short of time?” Jisoo asks, since this is something that you talk about in person, not through the phone. And the next time that she'll be seeing him will be next week when they go to the movies. That will give them only one week to plan the party after that.  
“Well, not really because we kind of already have everything ready, we just need the venue,” that doesn't even surprise Jisoo in the least. It is something that Nayeon would do.   
“Who is we?” Jisoo suspiciously asks. “Well there's Jeonghan, obviously,” Jisoo just rolls her eyes. “ Sojung, and Taehyung,” of course, those two are joined at the hip lately. “Yeonju and Jiwon, and I still need to tell Yunhyeong and Jimin,” those two can't deal with everyone being in a relationship, so they have been hanging out with new people.   
“I was wondering if you would find it weird if Johnny and Taeyong were invited as well?” Nayeon nervously asks. Nayeon hadn't really wanted to invite Johnny either, because even though Jisoo is speaking with him again, she's not sure if it would be awkward for Jisoo having Yoongi and Johnny in the same place.   
“I guess I have no problem with that, but there is something else that I'm worried about,” Jisoo replies. “I'm not sure how I feel about Jin Oppa going,” on hearing that Nayeon groans. “You are such an idiot, I can't believe you still haven't told Jin-ah that you're seeing Yoongi-ssi,” feeling offended with that comment, Jisoo hits Nayeon with her pillow. “Yah Nayeon-ah, I'm still older than you, so you better watch your tone.”   
Nayeon just rolls her eyes at that comment. “Anyways, you guys have been out on three dates. You guys have made out, so I'm pretty sure you guys are heading down a serious path in your relationship,” Jisoo knows she's right, but she's just scared. Both guys are such important people in her life, and she's worried something or someone will get damaged beyond repair.   
Of course Jin Oppa is still more important, and that's the one thing that scares her the most, losing her brothers trust. She wouldn't have anyone to blame but herself though.   
“It's okay Jisoo. I didn't mean to ruin our time together. When the time comes will worry about that. In the meantime, let's just focus on having a relaxing night, alright?” Nayeon resumes the movie, and once again gets comfortable on the bed, but it's pretty hard for Jisoo to think about anything else after that. 

Jisoo and Yoongi’s date quickly approaches, which happens to be at the movies. Train to Busan has been a huge hit, and from all the hype it's received Jisoo and Yoongi have been meaning to watch it, but they hadn't found the time.   
“Oppa I'm so excited for this movie,” Jisoo bounces cutely up and down, driving Yoongi insane once again. “So anyways, I still have some money left,” Jisoo casually brings it up. These last three dates Yoongi has been the one paying, and Jisoo is starting to feel bad. On their date to the aquarium he conned her, and paid for her in surprise, which is why this time she had to do a little scheming of her own.   
“That's cool,” Yoongi lazily drawls, while pretending not to listen to Jisoo. While he's headed to the line to go pay for their tickets, Jisoo surprises him by dragging him in a different direction. He watches confusedly as she pulls something from her purse. To his horror it's the tickets, which Jisoo had taken the liberty of purchasing beforehand. 

“Aww Oppa, stop glaring so much, or they're going to think you're one of the zombies in the movie ,” Jisoo jokingly says, finding Yoongi Oppa’s behavior super adorable. “How about you go buy the popcorn and I'll buy the drinks?” Yoongi just growls, yes he actually growls when Jisoo says that.  
“Fine, you can buy the drinks and popcorn. Honestly Oppa, we live in a new age where there isn't anything wrong with splitting costs 50/50 on a date,” Jisoo complains.

That is soon forgotten when they finally settle down to watch the movie. “Gong Yoo Oppa is so handsome,” Jisoo dreamily sighs, even though Yoongi is pretty into the movie he can't help but feel kind of irked by that comment. 

“What did you think about the movie?” Jisoo asks once they exit the movie theater together. “It was pretty good,” is all Yoongi says in regards to the film. He would've probably enjoyed it more if Jisoo wasn't sighing every other minute because of the main male lead. “What's so attractive about a long legged, old, and tall guy anyways?” Yoongi doesn't realize he asked that question out loud until he hears Jisoo slightly giggling.   
“Omo, you're jealous of a fictional character?” Jisoo is finding the whole situation pretty hilarious, but she also can't help from feeling flattered. That must mean that Yoongi at least cares about her half as much as she does, right?  
“So Oppa, I was tricked into asking you for a favor, and I know that it's pretty, pretty short notice,” Jisoo nervously babbles, capturing the other guys attention. Both seem to enjoy taking strolls, since usually they are always cooped up indoors, whether it be in classes, at restaurants, library's, or like Yoongi at the club, so it feels great breathing fresh air once in awhile. More so when you are accompanied by someone special, while holding hands.   
“But okay, so about last week Nayeon told me about what did I think about a Halloween party. I told her that it sounded pretty jjang, but like where would we do it and stuff, and so she says how about asking you if you can somehow make it possible for us to do it at the club?” The last part Jisoo says it hurriedly, but somehow Yoongi is able to process what she asked.   
“Well, for when are they planning this?” Yoongi rhetorically asks, since he kind of already suspects what day they are thinking of. He also needs to gather all the facts before he can make any promises.   
“So apparently they have everything ready. They even have some fliers, and even some awesome pages created so they can tag friends on SNS. The only thing they need is a big enough place. They even told me that they would pay to rent the place for the night.”   
Yoongi nods his head, “Yeah that is something they would do, so since Halloween is on a Sunday this year. I bet they'll be doing it on Saturday right?” Jisoo just nods her head. “Honestly, it does sound pretty awesome, but I have no idea what the boss would say. Maybe the fact that people will be paying will be reason enough to convince him,” Yoongi just stops for a second to process the info.   
“I'll see what I can do, I'll be working till Thursday, so that would only give you guys about eight more days, not counting the day off the party to find a different place if this plan doesn't fall through.”   
“I'm pretty sure they have back up plans. Nayeon has always been very diligent and efficient,” Jisoo and Yoongi once again resume walking. Jisoo can't help but think she forgot to tell him something though. Oh well, it must not be important if she can't remember it.

Thursday night after Jisoo talked to her mom for the last half hour and is feeling drained, an also tired, but still kind of excited Nayeon makes her way into their dorm room. “So it's time to have that talk Jisoo,” Nayeon randomly comments once she changes into her pajamas.   
“So we have officially seven days to come up with costume ideas, and to come up with a plan for how we’re going to manage to keep Jin Oppa occupied during the night, so you and Yoongi-ssi can have your sexy time,” Nayeon comments. Not noticing that Jisoo looks irked after having had an argument with her mom.   
“Hey Jisoo, you okay?” Sometimes it really pays to have been best friends for years, since each can pick up on the others vibes, and in this moment, the way Jisoo was tensed, it seems like there is definitely something wrong.   
“I just got off the phone with my eomma, and ugh, I want to strangle some people,” Jisoo angrily snaps. It's pretty rare to ever see Jisoo this angry. “I have no idea how, but my eomma heard from some people that Jin Oppa and Jaehwan Oppa are dating, and the things my eomma said about Jin. They are disgusting,” Jisoo can't sit still for another second, so she gets up to pace around.   
“She's also angry about the fact that I haven't taken her calls, and how I didn't go home for Chuseok. I just can't believe my parents,” feeling tired all of a sudden, Jisoo throws herself on the bed. Not even realizing that she is literally sobbing, and her whole body is shaking from the tears she's shedding.   
Just having Nayeon listen and soothingly pat her on the back helps Jisoo so much. After a couple of minutes Jisoo finally stops crying. “I'm sorry about that,” Jisoo finally lifts her head, her eyes puffy and red, beyond anything Nayeon has ever seen.   
“Gwenchana my chingu. It's good to not always let things bottled up inside, but while you were crying you received a text message,” Nayeon sing songs, wanting her friend to have some form of distraction. She doesn't like to see her sad. It kills her on the inside as well.   
The text message seems to be from Yoongi-ssi.

Yoongi- hey Jisoo, so I talked to my boss, and he got the approval from the owner. He's says that it sounds like a good way to make some money. He also said that he won't charge a fee for renting the club, but he will keep the money from all the people paying for the entrance. He also mentioned that he wasn't going to invest any money on the decorations or doing the setting up. You guys will have to come early to do it yourselfes. So that's everything.  
Jisoo-Gomawo Oppa. If you're into matching costumes tell me now, that way I can come up with an idea for what we’ll wear.   
Jisoo was really debating about sending him that message or not. But since she's not in her right frame of mind, she doesn't seem to be as bothered by how stupid she just sounded now. If there is one thing she knows about Yoongi, is that he's too swag to want to dress up for Halloween, so asking him that was pretty pointless.  
Yoongi- Er, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be wearing a costume.  
Jisoo- it's okay then TT, well see you next week :D

“I'm sorry if this might sound insensitive, given that you were just crying not to long ago, but Jisoo I'm so excited, we’ll figure out costume ideas later on,” Nayeon squeals after Jisoo showed her the messages that were just exchanged.   
She than quickly pulls out her phone, and while still rubbing soothing circles on Jisoo’s back, she starts messaging all their friends on their group chat.   
Pretty soon SNS pages are updated, doing massive group tags, and before long, about 200 people, or more have accepted, or said they will be going to the Halloween Bash on October 30, 2016 at the Octagon Club.   
A requirement that was added on thanks to Jisoo’s quick thinking was that they must all present their school ID’s at the entrance. If there's no identification, than they will not be permitted to enter. 

Later on that night, for the first time since moving into this room, Jisoo has a serious case of insomnia. It doesn't help that her emotions are feeling even more out of control than usual given that she's on her days.   
On the one hand she's feeling excited to be dressing up and having fun with friends, but on the other hand she can't help but worry about lying to her brother. On top of that she's still feeling angry about what her mom said in regards to him. It's too much for Jisoo. 

She has no idea when she finally managed to sleep, but sometime around 8:30 am, her alarm clock wakes Jisoo up, who feels like she got hit by a truck.   
Her whole body feels physically exhausted. Her eyes are crusty from some more tears she shed throughout the night, which explains the headache, and to top it off her cramps are killing her. She is not in the mood for anything today, but it's not like she has a choice.   
When she makes her way into her first course of the day, which happens to be her art class this time, she right away goes and sits at her usual seat. There seems to be a lot of whispered excitement going on throughout the campus. All everybody seems to be talking about is the Halloween bash taking place next week.   
Those invited are already planning costume ideas, those that hadn't heard about it are feeling completely lost. “You okay Jisoo?” Jimin, with whom Jisoo shares art class with asks, when the other girl doesn't even say hi to him. Usually whenever she comes into this class, the first thing she does is smile and cheerfully greet Jimin.  
“Oh annyeong Jimin-ah, mianhae. I'm just so tired this morning. I managed to fall asleep some time around six in the morning,” Jisoo says that while not being able to help herself from yawning.   
On hearing that Jimin winces. “Oh that sounds rough. If I was in your place I wouldn't have come to class,” they would've continued talking some more, but the professor started explaining to the class what would be done today. 

After what felt like a long day, Jisoo was just glad to finally be getting home. As soon as she opened the door to her dorm room she was surprised to see Yeonju, Nayeon, and Sojung all sitting down on the beds. All three girls smiled on seeing Jisoo arriving.   
“It's a good thing that you just got here. We were waiting for you so we can discuss costume ideas,” Nayeon comments, while Jisoo makes her way to the bathroom. “Are you planning to go buy the costumes tomorrow?” Jisoo asks once she settles down with all three girls.   
“Ne, tomorrow is Saturday so that means we have all day to get the last things we need,” Sojung and Yeonju just excitedly nod their heads to whatever Nayeon is saying. “So I took the liberty of brainstorming on some ideas, and it seems like Sojung and Yeonju liked the ones I suggested to them, so now all that's left is you,” Nayeon further says.   
“What are you guys dressing up as?” Even though Jisoo is too tired and still has that stupid headache, she can't help from being curious about the costumes they have planned. Nayeon is pretty good at picking things that go well with people's personalities.   
“It's kind of a surprise, although I'm sure you'll like what I have in mind. I even talked with Jin and Junghwan Oppa earlier on, and they liked the costumes ideas I shared with them.”   
Jisoo can't help but be surprised by the girl tendencies, and fast thinking. She can always be relied on to get things done, “How did you already come up with something for them as well?”   
“I just incorporated their likes. The only person that I debated sharing this info with was Yoongi-ssi but, he did say that he wasn't going to wear a costume, nonetheless I think he'll like what I came up with in the end,” the scary gleam in Nayeon’s eye scares Jisoo a little bit, but she has learned that it's better to go with the flow. 

 

Yoongi sighs for what feels like the millionth time today. He doesn't really mind the “costume” Nayeon picked for him, since it's not really much of a costume, but what does bother him is that he was able to give in so easily.   
According to Kihyun, Hoseok, and Namjoon, those are signs that Yoongi is already whipped, since the deciding factor was when Nayeon told him of what Jisoo would be wearing tonight, and that he would be doing it for her sake. The day of the Halloween party has seemed to have finally arrived though.  
Most everyone around campus has been looking forward to this day. Even his boss felt overwhelmed by how many people will be there, that he decided the club will only be exclusively reserved for the college students, not knowing that on Facebook that information had already been shared, courtesy of Jisoo. So anyone who wasn't from their university would not be permitted to enter the club.   
Even so, he says it's the most packed it will ever have been since he opened the place. Due to the sheer number of people showing up, his boss also decided to hire extra security for the night. The more people that are in one place, the more fights or drama that breaks out. Add alcohol to the mix, and you're bound to witness a crazy night.   
“Yoongi-ah, are you ready?” Jin Hyung impatiently asks Yoongi for the tenth time tonight. He seems to be the most excited to get there already. That's another thing that has Yoongi feeling pissed off. He is really at a point where he wants to tell his hyung that he's seeing his sister, but the right moment doesn't seem to present itself. Take tonight for example, Yoongi’s going to have to do a lot of sneaking around with Jisoo to even find some time to be alone with her.   
When Yoongi finally makes his way into the living room where Jaehwan and Jin Hyung are waiting for him, Yoongi can't help but once again cringe.   
Jin and Jaehwan are wearing matching costumes tonight, and are dressed as Mario (Jin) and Luigi (Jaehwan). I guess it doesn't make Yoongi feel as bad at what he's wearing. He can't help but be curious of what kind of costume Jisoo will be wearing tonight though.   
After leaving their dorm room, all three make their way to Jisoo’s place. Jin Hyung decided that this time around he wanted to look out for his younger sibling somewhat.   
At least until they get to the party, where Jaehwan, and Junghwan will try their best to once again get Jin so drunk, that he won't be that aware of his surroundings. Enabling Yoongi and Jisoo to have some of that alone time that he so desperately needs. 

Ten minutes later, feeling kind of impatient, Yoongi slightly paces around while waiting for Jisoo and Nayeon. They are now accompanied by Jeonghan, who arrived at the same time they did. He’s dressed as what appears to be a demon.   
His costume choice makes more sense when Yoongi finally sees both girls making their way. For a second Yoongi’s able to register that Nayeon is dressed up as what appears to be a devil, but since she's wearing a coat, he can't really see the whole costume, only the red horns.   
It's not like he cares about her too much though, since his sight is completely stolen by Jisoo’s amazing beauty. All he sees of her costume is that her hair is left down in waves, with a crown on her head, and since Jisoo is carrying some small white wings with her, he can guess what she is dressed as.   
Now Yoongi’s choice of costume makes more sense.   
“Dongsaeng, you seem to get prettier and prettier,” Jin Hyung’s voice breaks Yoongi out of his thoughts. Yoongi has to be more careful, he's making it more than obvious that there might be something going on between them. It something that goes through everyone who's present, except Jin’s, thoughts.   
“Gomowo Oppa, aw you and Jaehwan Oppa look so cute together,” Jisoo excitedly claps her hands on catching sight of their costumes. “Nayeon picked them out for us,” Jin proudly states. “Nayeon seems to have dressed everyone up than,” Jisoo drily says. They all break into laughter with that comment.   
“By the way Nayeon-ah, you look beautiful as well,” Jin follows up. “Oh gomowo Oppa,” Nayeon who is walking on ahead with Jeonghan turns around to say that.   
The rest of the way is made in silence, but once again when they arrive Yoongi drags them all to the front of the line, where they seem to be the exception to having to present an ID. After all, all of them had been here earlier to decorate the place, so they are already known.   
The place by the way seems unrecognizable. There are spider webs everywhere, white lights are flashing around, as well as smoke machines that lend the air a creepy vibe. There are skulls put around the club that actually move around unexpectedly, spooking some, if not most of the people present.   
Once they all take off their coats, the boys, excluding Jaehwan, don't know how to feel about what the girls chose to wear. They are both wearing corsets, that lend them tiny waists, and push up a little bit of cleavage. While Nayeon’s is red, and Jisoo’s is white. It almost makes it seem like they are the ones wearing the matching costumes, one as a devil, and the other as an angel.   
For the first time Yoongi takes into full effect that Jisoo is wearing white see through thigh high stocking’s with little pink bows on the end, with some white heels. Her mini fluffy skirt barely covers much leg, and the last thing added to complete her fairy costume are the wings.   
“Why does it seem like you guys match?” Jin’s loud voice once again snaps Yoongi out of his hypnotized frame of mind. “What do you mean? Yoongi-ssi is dressed as a prince of darkness,” Nayeon quickly blurts out, also putting on her red wings, while fixing her red thigh high stockings. She's wearing some black heels that are similar in style to Jisoo’s.   
It's true what Nayeon said though, Yoongi is wearing all black, with a black cape that Nayeon forced on him. He even added some black eyeliner on his eyes, and some B.B. Cream that makes his face even more pale than usual. In other words, the complete opposite of what Jisoo is wearing.  
It does make sense though why Jin Hyung would suspect that. Seeing Jisoo and Yoongi standing together, her shining bright, because of her glittery makeup, and Yoongi being surrounded by darkness, their costumes do kind of go together.   
“Ahh, whatever, we should get going,” Nayeon says while leading the way. The music that Namjoon, who’s DJing right in this moment is playing is EDM that seems to go with the flow the place.   
Namjoon by the way, seems to not be wearing a costume, the only thing he did was paint half his face in the shape of a skull. On noticing that Yoongi kind of growls, but seeing the way Jisoo seems to be smiling brightly, he doesn't mind as much.   
When they get closer to their group of friends, Jisoo can't help but admire all of the hard work and effort Nayeon put into this night. From all the amazing decorations she managed to acquire, to the way all their friends are dressed.   
Taehyung and Sojung are looking like top visuals in their Egyptian costumes. Sojung is dressed as an Egyptian golden goddess, complete with golden sandals on her pale feet, while Taehyung is dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, with dark eyeliner that makes his eyes look even bigger, and a see through golden shirt that makes his tan skin glow beautifully.   
Yeonju is looking adorable but sexy with her cat costume. That girl has an amazing body, which she doesn't mind showing off, by wearing a midriff top. Her boyfriend Jiwon is looking hot as well with a tight shirt that showcases his six pack, and he's only wearing some dog ears. On top of being the most PDA couple, they both equally enjoy going to the gym. That explains them being in tip top shape.   
The rest of the guys, Jimin, Kihyun, Hoseok, and Yunhyeong opted to just paint their faces, same as Namjoon, and wearing normal swag clothing. It did cause Nayeon to boo at their choices, but they said they didn't want to spend pointless money on something expensive.   
After awhile they disperse into their usual groups now. Junghwan who's dressed as pickachu, which did cause Jisoo to loose her mind for a second, given what a huge fan she is of the character, had a hard time not hugging the older guy. Making Yoongi kind of jealous, and for Jin to be the one to drag his friend from his sister this time. So those three leave to the bar to get wasted.   
Even though Jin did promise himself not drink anymore, in the moment he kind of forgets, although he did opt to not drink to that extent, and to pace himself. He's still just looking to have a good time with his boyfriend and best friend though.   
Nayeon and Jeonghan like usual leave off to dance, followed by the other two couples. Jisoo and Yoongi are accompanied by Hoseok, Jimin, Kihyun, and Yunhyeong. Given that Jin is just starting to drink, they don't think it's a good time for them to draw attention to themselves.  
Even though everyone feels kind of bad about deceiving their sweet Jin Hyung, they can't help but want Jisoo and Yoongi to find some short form of happiness. But they all hope this lying to him ends pretty soon, and that Yoongi and Jisoo let him know as soon as possible.

 

30 minutes into the party, and everyone’s already starting to feel kind of tipsy, they all seem to have forgotten their mission, and all end up dispersing. This night, wanting to be good friends to Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok decided to take turns spinning the music, and giving Yoongi free time to spend with his girl.   
Just when they are enjoying dancing together, Jisoo is taken by surprise when she sees Johnny, looking pissed, staring in her direction. On noticing the worried look in her eyes, Yoongi can't help but ask, “Are you okay Jisoo?” Jisoo just softly nods her head, but she can't believe how stupid she was.  
“Oppa I forgot to tell you something!” Jisoo quietly yells in his ear. Yoongi just nods his head, letting her know to continue. “So Nayeon invited Johnny, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew I was forgetting something,” she nervously bites on her lower lip, anxiously awaiting Yoongi’s reaction.   
Yoongi looks around on hearing that, and seeing the other guy wanting to all but murder him with the look he's giving him, he just shrugs. He also can't help but smirk at him. In hindsight, Yoongi should've known it wasn't the smartest thing he has ever done, but he couldn't help himself from rubbing it in his face in the moment.   
“It's okay,” Yoongi finally reassures Jisoo, and since he said that with his gummy smile, Jisoo knows that it really is okay. Throughout the night they drink, laugh, and dance some more. Completely forgetting that Jin is still somewhere around. Jisoo and Yoongi loose themselves in the moment, and can't seem to keep their hands off each other.   
It's while they are in the middle of making out, that a drunk Johnny, feeling pass the breaking point, marches in their direction. With just a tap on Yoongi’s shoulder, the smaller guy all but growls at whoever disturbed them, only to receive a punch on the mouth.   
“Johnny!” Taeyong, with his hair dyed platinum blonde, and dressed as what appears to be Jack Frost, from the Rise of the Guardians, which he actually looks like, yells at his idiotic friend, while Johnny is dressed like a vampire.   
“Oppa! Gwenchana?” Jisoo managing to finally break out of her shocked frame of mind, asks the older guy. But Yoongi seems to be consumed by rage in the that moment, that he doesn't even notice what Jisoo asked.   
“What the fuck is your problem you fucker?” Even though Johnny is taller than him, the fact that Yoongi is so mad, makes it easy for him to drag the guy from the neck of his shirt, to his eye level.   
“My problem is you asshole, and wow Jisoo. What happened to all that talk of not liking anyone or looking for a relationship?” Johnny angrily glares at Jisoo. “Johnny-ah that's none of your business,” even though Jisoo is pretty scared of what's happening, she can't let herself cower.  
“You're a fucking bitch than,” that comment pushes Yoongi beyond the edge. With no thought to the consequences, he punches the shit out of Johnny. Pretty soon both are rolling around the floor landing hits wherever they can. Jisoo is trying her best to drag them off each other, but all that ends up happening is her receiving a hit on mouth, an accident from Johnny, and falling on her ass.   
By this point, Jimin, Yunhyeong, and Kihyun have made their way in their direction. On seeing Jisoo with a slightly busted lip, Yunhyeong can't help from getting angry as well, but while he decides to look out for her, Kihyun, and Jimin along with Taeyong try their best to stop the two fighting guys.   
In the end the security guys are the ones that finally manage to pull them off each other, and without much choice, everyone is dragged out of the club, and told to either cool down or go home. At least everyone that was involved in the fight. They are also warned that any further fighting on their premises will be reason enough to stop the party and to call the cops.   
Not wanting to be the ones to ruin the night for everyone else, they all calmly take a deep breath, while Johnny angrily followed by Taeyong leaves the party. Johnny once again feeling embarrassed beyond belief.   
Yoongi debated a couple of times following behind the other guy, but on seeing Jisoo beyond tears, he finds it in himself to instead console the other girl. She right away leaves Yunhyeong’s arms, and wraps herself in Yoongi’s instead.   
The other guys decide to return to the party. It seems like the security guards are permitting them to enter once again, after they explained that they were just trying to stop the fight and that their not drunk. They want to give the couple some alone time anyways.   
“I'm so sorry Oppa. I know that it's not completely my fault, but I still can't help from feeling guilty,” Jisoo quietly sniffles. Trying to get herself from stopping the tears. She probably looks like a mess, her makeup all runny, and with a busted lip.  
“Jisoo ah, gwenchana, I'm the one that is feeling sorry for giving in,” Yoongi quietly says, while softly lifting Jisoo’s head by her chin. He can't help but get angry on seeing Jisoo physically hurt, once again.   
“I just have no idea where everything went wrong?” Jisoo confusedly asks, unwrapping herself from Yoongi’s warm embrace, so she can pace around, something that she enjoys doing whenever she finds herself past her breaking point.   
“I thought I told him that I wasn't interested in him, and I was pretty sure he got the message. He seemed to have come into the agreement of us just being friends, so I really have no idea,” Yoongi just pulls her into his arms again.   
“It was probably because I was egging him on,” Yoongi lazily drawls, making Jisoo feel comfortable when he starts softly running his hand through her hair. “Don't let it get to you Jisoo, adding alcohol to any situation further causes problems. It's on him okay?” Just when Yoongi is about to give Jisoo a kiss on the lips, he's dragged away from her from an agitated Jin Hyung.   
“Jisoo, are you okay?” Jin doesn't pay any attention to the fact that they were both hugging, in this moment more than anything else he's worried about his sister’s well being. “Ne Oppa, Gwenchana,” on Jin hearing about a fight that occurred between Yoongi and Johnny, he couldn't stay still for long. He had to make sure she was okay, but by the look of things, that doesn't seem to be the case.   
“Jisoo, I think it's better that I take you home,” that comment made by Jin takes Jisoo by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still slowly putting up these chapters even though they're already done. I should stop being so lazy.


End file.
